No quiero quedarme solo(a)
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Todos a tu alrededor tienen pareja, ¿serás el único que se quedara sin nadie a su lado? Esa duda atormentaba a ambos Dex Holder. Hasta que cierto día, todo cambia y desaparecerá aquella duda. ViridianShipping (Yellow x Silver). Mal summary pero es mi primer Fanfic. Espero que lo lean y lo disfruten.
1. Una noche de decisiones

**Hola, soy nueva en esto. Pero desde hace mucho tiempo que tenia ganas de escribir algo y empeze con algunas historias; pero ninguna me convencia y leia muchas historias de Yellow y Silver y me termine enamorando de la pareja, asi que me dije "¿Por que no escribir una historia de ellos?" Y aqui esta.**

**Espero que les agrade la idea y espero el poder subrir pronto el siguiente capitulo. Mientras disfrutenlo :D**

**PS: Pokemon no me pertenece (creo que eso es muy ovio)**

Cierto chico de ojos color plata y pelo rojo se encontraba sentado afuera de una de sus cuevas secretas observando con desinterés el cielo. Por su cabeza solo pasaba una palabra "solitario", el pelirrojo pensaba que pasaría toda su vida solo al ver que cada uno de sus amigos de poco a poco comenzaban a estar juntos.

Primero Ruby y Sapphire, Ruby por fin acepto sus sentimientos y dejo de fingir si "amnesia" aun tomando el riesgo de que existía la posibilidad de que la ojizafiro lo hubiera superado; aun así, decidió confesarse (por segunda vez); por suerte para Ruby, Sapphire seguía enamorada de él, así que desde ese día, hubo una segunda confesión entre ellos y esa vez sin un "Ruby olvidadizo" y con una nueva relación entre el ojirubies y la ojizafiro.

Al enterarse los otros Pokedex Holder se sorprendieron mucho por la decisión de Ruby, y al mismo tiempo eran muy felices por Sapphire ya que ella desde hace tres años que sufría por la indiferencia de Ruby.

Con la nueva pareja existente; sirvió de impulso para que se decidieran los otros para hacer lo mismo; después de Ruby y Sapphire, siguieron Gold y Crystal; aunque el modo de declaración fue un poco improvisada ya que estaban peleando (como siempre) y a Gold accidentalmente se le salió un comentario que declararon sus sentimientos por la peliazul, la cual afortunadamente para el ojidorado le correspondió.

Luego de ellos fueron Pearl y Platinum, seguidos por Green y Blue; formando así 4 parejas de los Pokedex Holder.

Se encontraba muy feliz porque todos sus amigos tenían a alguien con quien podían estar y que estaba seguro que serían felices; aunque su única preocupación era que él ¿con quién estaría? No se imaginaba que pudiera estar con alguna chica debido a que con su actitud fría; hacia que nadie se quisiera acercar a él. Consiguió amigos gracias a que obtuvo la pokedex y a Blue; pero estaba seguro que si no hubiera sido por eso; ninguno de los pokedex holder se le hubieran acercado.

-Parece que me quedaré solo- decía decepcionado Silver, ya que muy dentro de él quería tener a alguien con el cual pudiera compartir parte de su vida, y al igual que sus amigos; poder ser feliz con alguien.

Mientras había un Silver preocupado por su futuro en Jotho; una pequeña rubia no podía dormir y se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama. Había una situación que no dejaba dormir a la ojiambar; el que sus amigos de a poco se fueran uniendo y ella que llevaba 6 años enamorada del mismo pelinegro y que no hubiera ningún avance entre ellos dos la preocupaba.

-Chuchu, no sé qué hacer.- empezó a decir mientras acariciaba a su Pikachu hembra la cual estaba preocupada por la cara de su dueña, nunca la había visto tan preocupada -Me gusta mucho Red-san, pero él no demuestra nada-.

Siguió pensando la rubia un buen rato junto a su Chuchu, hasta que la mencionada se quedó dormida. ¿Y cómo no? Ya era la 1:30 de la madrugada y la rubia seguía sin poder dormir, pero dejo descansar a su pequeño pokemon mientras ella seguía divagando un poco más, pero esta vez sin moverse mucho para no despertar a su acompañante.

-Ya debo hacer lo que no he hecho en mucho tiempo, debo decirle de una vez por todas a Red-san todo lo que siento; mi corazón me dice que no puede esperar por más tiempo. Le voy a decir mañana, ya que si me rechaza, ya no me hare ilusiones por más tiempo y será más sencillo para un futuro- decía la rubia desanimada ya que no quería que eso pasara, pero aun así no se cegaba de la cruel realidad. Procedió a acurrucarse en su cama y retomar la labor que había dejado 3 horas atrás.

Debía descansar, ya que el día siguiente no le sería fácil ni a ella, ni al pelirrojo que se encontraba confuso el Johto.

**¿Que tal les parecio? Se que narro de una manera un poco... Bizarra... Pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrio y espero que tenga potencial esta historia. Dejenme sus comentarios y opiniones. :D**

**Yo me retiro, hasta la proxima n.n/ :3**


	2. Mala idea, no debi hacerte dicho eso

**Holi! Otra vez yo :3 **

**Veo que a un par si les gusto mi idea bizarra de historia; asi que le voy a continuar. Honestamente me gusta mucho como va, por que me lo imagino en mi cabeza y me emociono x3 El ViridianShipping es mi favorito, inclusive mas que el SpecialShipping (Bueno, estan empatados xD).**

**Por favor, no me maten en este capitulo. Tenia que hacerlo para que Silver y Yellow estubieran juntos. Por favor, no me odien u.u :S**

**Si los personajes me salieron OoC, pido una disculpa, pero como dije en el capitulo anterior, soy nueva y apenas estoy aprendiendo a manejar las personalidades de cada quien. :S :S **

**Sin más que decir. Que lo disfruten :D**

**PS: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

A la mañana siguiente se despertaba una rubia muy nerviosa y con un poco de ojeras ya que desde la noche anterior no pudo descansar muy bien por todo lo que acomplejaba su mente. Se puede decir de manera bizarra que los logro arreglar.

Se dirigió al baño para poder tomar una ducha y salió con su vestimenta habitual, con la excepción de que su pelo estaba suelto y no amarrado en su típica cola de caballo. Bajo las escaleras para comer su desayuno, un simple cereal con leche. Cuando termino, dejo los trastes que ensucio en el lavabo y miro la hora, eran las 9:30, así que aún era muy temprano para salir a buscar a Red. Al recordar lo que iba a hacer, su cara se puso totalmente roja; así que decidió el dejar de pensar en eso y procedió a hacer sus labores de la casa en lo que era la hora en la que normalmente Red salía a entrenar.

Un par de horas después, Yellow estaba saliendo de su casa, ahora si con su pelo amarrado en su coleta y con su sombrero enorme de siempre. Estaba con ella su Pikachu con flor en la cabeza ya que ella siempre acompañaba a su dueña donde quiera que fuera.

-Muy bien Chuchu, ya es el momento. Vamos a buscar a Red-san- se le formo un sonrojo en tanto recordó lo que va a hacer en tanto encuentre a Red, pero ya no había marcha atrás; ya sabía lo que iba a hacer y no se va a retractar, le dirá a Red que lo quiere como algo más que un amigo.

Lo quería, no mejor dicho, lo amaba; no podía evitarlo, el simple hecho de que estuviera a su lado le bastaba hace un tiempo, pero ahora sentía que su corazón le exigía el dar un paso adelante. Desde hace varios días que estaba confusa, decaída, nerviosa, un montón de sentimientos totalmente diferentes en un solo minuto. Pero ya decidió lo que tenía que hacer, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Red le corresponda y logren estar más juntos de lo que habían estado.

Yellow comenzó su camino hacia el Bosque Viridian, sabía que Red se encontraría hay para su entrenamiento diario. Con un sonrojo muy notorio en su rostro y una determinación admirable, Yellow se adentró en el Bosque, esperando que suceda lo mejor.

La rubia por fin llego al paradero del pelinegro, efectivamente como se había pensado, Red se encontraba entrenando con Saur y Pika sin percatarse de la presencia de la rubia.

-"Oh, ahí esta Red-san… Pero está muy entretenido en su entrenamiento, será mejor que lo deje terminar; así no habrá nada que lo distraiga" Pensó la curadora, se quedó en el lugar donde se detuvo, tranquila, viendo con cariño a la persona que posee los ojos rojos. Mientras Yellow observaba a Red, un brillo en sus ojos ámbar, una sonrisa y un sonrojo que invadía su rostro se hicieron presente, cualquiera que viera a Yellow en ese estado, daría por seguro que la pequeña guardiana del Bosque Viridian estaba totalmente enamorada del pelinegro. Cualquiera menos aquel pelinegro.

Había momentos en los que a Yellow y Blue les hartaba lo altamente distraído que podía ser Red, ya que por más obvias que fueran las señales, Red nada mas no notaba aquel amor por la rubia.

-Oh, hola Yellow ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí parada?- dijo Red al percatarse de que Yellow se encontraba no muy lejos de él. Le dedico una de sus sonrisas despreocupadas que a la rubia tanto le encantaban.

-"Ok Yellow, es hora de decirle todo lo que sientes, ya no hay vuelta atrás"- pensó la rubia mientras de a poco se empezó a acercar a Red y al mismo tiempo su sonrojo se hacia el dueño de su sonrojo. –Hola Red-san- respondió animadamente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto muy amigable.

- Bien Red-san ¿Y tú?- Respondió igual de amigable.

- Genial, ¿viste la excelente combinación que hicieron Saur y Pika? – como siempre aquel entrenador que fue el campeón de la liga pokemon jamás va a dejar de poner toda su atención en las batallas, aunque sean las de entrenamiento.

- Si lo vi Red-san, que gran amistad tienes con ellos dos. Se nota que llevan años de ser un equipo- respondía mientras se acercaba al Venasaur de Red para acariciarlo mientras que Chuchu se acercaba a Pika para que ambos Pikachus empezaran a jugar.

-Jajá, sí. Son mis grandes amigos, todos mis pokemon son grandes amigos. – Respondía el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

- Oye Red-san, ¿Falta mucho para que termines tu entrenamiento? Es que, debo decirte algo- trataba de decir lo más serio posible, ya que los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva.

-Mmm… De hecho ya casi terminaba. Aunque creo que eso ya no será posible ya que como Pika está ahora con Chuchu, no será sencillo hacer que Pika se concentre en la batalla. Así que ya termine. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Yellow?- respondió con la sonrisa despreocupada que siempre tenía que invadir su rostro, no tenía idea de lo que Yellow le estaba a punto de decir.

-Amh, o-ok- El sonrojo comenzó a aparecer otra vez en el rostro de la rubia. –R-Red-san, espero que lo que estoy a punto de decirte no afecte mucho nuestra relación.- Era lo que menos quería la rubia, ella apreciaba el estar con Red, y aun que la rechazara; ella quería poder estar con el pelinegro aunque sea solo como amistad. –T-Tu m-me gus-gustas.- Por fin pudo sacar esas palabras la pequeña rubia, tenía sus ojos cerrados y toda su cara era un pequeño tomate de tan nerviosa que estaba. No quería saber cuál era la reacción del campeón de la liga. ¿Sorprendido? ¿Enojado? ¿Triste? Mil y un ideas pasaban por la mente de la rubia.

Un silencio estuvo presente en el lugar, ninguno de los dos podía articular ni una palabra. Hasta que Red encontró las palabras adecuadas para decirle sin lastimarla.

-Lo siento Yellow, yo no te veo de esa manera, para mí, solo eres una hermana menor. Pero, podemos seguir siendo amigos- respondio el pelinegro con la cabeza baja, apenado de no poder corresponder a los sentimientos de la rubia.

Aquella rubia tenía ganas de llorar, no podía creer que Red no le pudiera corresponder solamente porque la ve como una hermanita. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería hacer todo lo posible para desahogarse de su sentimiento no correspondido, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo frente al pelinegro. Tenía que correr. Tenía que huir.

-Amh, si, no te apures Red-san, entiendo que no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos. Así que no te apures, seguiremos siendo amigos; aunque me va a costar trabajo el superarte.- mencionaba la rubia con un nudo en su garganta, quería llorar, así que debía alejarse de Red lo más pronto posible.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas y que podamos seguir siendo amigos- dijo mientras sonreía creyendo que todo estaba bien, no sabía del corazón destrozado de la rubia.

-Bueno Red-san, yo me retiro, mi tío me pido que lo ayudara en algo. Así que voy con él- mentira, Yellow sabía que lo que decía era una vil mentira. Pero para ella; tenía que decir cualquier cosa para alejarse de él.

-Claro Yellow ¿no quieres que te acompañe?- pobre Red distraído, jamás se va a dar cuenta de algo tan obvio.

-No te apures Red-san, no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, no tardare mucho en llegar con él- veces anteriores Yellow no le hubiera negado a Red, ya que apreciaba el estar con él. Ahora es todo lo contrario, primero porque su tío no la estaba esperando, y segundo porque ella quería alejarse lo más posible de él.

-Umh, ok Yellow, nos vemos... Adiós- decía animadamente.

-Adiós Red-san. Chuchu; vámonos- aunque huyera, jamás dejaría su Pikachu hembra ni a ninguno de sus pokemon. Yellow camino calmadamente y con la cabeza agachada hasta que salió del bosque, en tanto llego ahí, empezó a correr sin rumbo aparente.

**¿Que les parecio? Por favor, los fans del SpecialShipping; no me odien... Algún día voy a escribir un fic donde ellos dos esten juntos (pero hoy no es ese día xD). Yo tambien soy amante del SS, pero quiero que Yellow se quede con Silver x3 hacen una pareja mas bonita =3=**

**Agradesco todos los Reviews que me mandarón, me animarón mucho a subir este capitulo y a continuar con el siguiente :D En verdad se los agradesco mucho ^_^**

**Tal vez la siguiente semana no pueda subir el 3º capitulo, dado a que estoy en semana de examenes y ya estoy a punto de terminar mi semestre :S Asi que el capitulo 3 lo subo con suerte el proximo fin de semana :D **

**Por el momento creo que es todo, yo les dejo este capitulo (esperando que no me odien) y nos vemos en el siguiente :D Si les gusto, diganmelo en los Reviews para asi animarme a subir otro capitulo x3 **

**Nos vemos, tengan lindo dia/tarde/noche, hasta luego ^_^ :3 n.n/**


	3. ¿Seras tu al que necesite?

**Vaya, parece que termine el capitulo antes de lo esperado :D**

**Hola otra vez :3 Note que muchos querian acesinar a Red en el capitulo anterior... Por favor, no lo maten... Tenia que poner eso para darle sentido a toda la historia D:**

**Me hace muy feliz el hecho de que a varios les ha gustado mi historia que es un poco extraña y al principio es triste, pero de a poco tengo planeado algo para que sean felices (O tal vez no, muahahaha).**

**Como ya dije en el capitulo anterior. Trate de mantener a los personajes con su personalidad, y es un poco complicado. Sobretodo Silver, es muy dificil manejarlo **

**Por el momento yo los dejo leer, esperando que les guste :D**

**PS: Pokemon obviamente no me pertenece . w**

* * *

Mientras Yellow trataba de huir de la realidad, había cierto pelirrojo en el Lago Furia entrenando con su Feraligatr y Weavile. Junto a él estaba Lance, un entrenador experto en el tipo dragón, ex-miembro de la Elite 4.

-¡Vamos Silver! ¡Más rápido!- decía el experto en dragones mientras él controlaba a sus dos Dragonair y estaban haciendo pedazos a Feraligatr y Weavile.

Concluyo el entrenamiento y Lance estaba totalmente decepcionado de Silver, él esperaba más del pequeño pelirrojo. Sabía que eso no era normal de él, algo atormentaba su mente. Lance sabía que algo estaba mal con Silver, y que él no le iba a querer decir.

-¡Hey Silver! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no fuiste tan eficiente en el entrenamiento como normalmente lo eres?- pregunto muy furioso.

-Disculpa Lance, no sé qué me pasa. Te juro que mejorare.- respondía apenado el pelirrojo, realmente sabía que no era usual que él fuera tan torpe en un entrenamiento, ya estaba llegando al nivel de Lance y de un día para otro parecía que era un dominguero cualquiera.

-¿Acaso hay algo que te esté distrayendo? ¿Alguna persona o algo?- pregunto con una poca esperanza de que el menor decidiera decirle que es lo que lo distraía.

- No me pasa nada. No te apures, mañana estaré mejor- como siempre, Silver y su actitud fría, aparentando el no tener sentimientos. Es lo que aprendió con Pryce y ha seguido al pie de la letra. El hecho de imaginase pidiendo ayuda para algo personal (a alguien más que no fuera Blue) lo avergonzaría mucho.

-No va a haber entrenamiento mañana, te quiero dar un descanso para que te relajes, sé que no puedes confiar en mí, pero al menos para que despejes tu mente.- ¿acaso sus oídos escuchaban bien? Lance, el serio y estricto Lance le estaba dejando un día libre, oficialmente, su mente se había vuelto loca.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Así es Silver, mañana no va a haber entrenamiento. Así que descansa mañana.- respondió a Silver quién seguía confuso por lo que le dijo Lance, aun así no se reusó y decidió aceptarlo. Al fin de cuentas; él sabía que necesitaba descansar un poco de sus entrenamientos.

Era más temprano de la hora habitual que terminaba, así que procedió a guardar sus pokemon con calma, sin presión de que tenía que llegar a su guarida. De todas maneras, nadie lo esperaba, pero no le gustaba el hecho de llegar tarde a su "casa".

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Lance tenía razón; algo lo estaba distrayendo mucho. La situación del quedarse solo, tenía un poco de miedo, quería encontrar a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Hay 6 chicas de Pokedex Holder; y 4 ya estaban en una relación. Solo quedaban White y Yellow. Pero estaba seguro de que ellas también muy pronto ya estarían en una relación. Yellow con Red. Y White con Black. Así que ahora él ya no tendría a nadie; podrían llegar nuevas Holder al grupo... Pero la diferencia de edad seria mucha.

Normalmente vuela hasta su cueva que se encuentra situada al lado de Ciudad Cerezo. Pero hoy caminara hasta haya. Final de cuentas, tiene tiempo de sobra y le ayudaría el tiempo para poder pensar.

Era increíblemente lo rápido que llego. ¿Realmente tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba? Eso no importaba, lo importante ahora es que ya se encuentra en Ciudad Cerezo. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer es ir por algo para comer ese día y podría retomar su camino a su guarida no muy lejos de ahí.

Luego de conseguir su comida. Empezó el camino hacia su "casa", aun distraído en sus pensamientos ¿por qué dejaba que eso le afectara demasiado? No es normal de él. Se jalo un mechón de su pelo rojo para dejar de pensar en eso. Pero no fue efectivo.

Seguía muy distraído. Tanto que no noto que había cierta chica igual o más distraída que él que iba en la misma dirección que el pelirrojo.

Tras sentir un pequeño impacto, ambos chicos salieron de sus pensamientos para disculparse, aun sin saber contra quien habían chocado.

-Perdone.- dijo primero el pelirrojo.

-No, fue mi culpa. Per... ¿Silver?- pregunto confundida la rubia... ¿en qué momento llego a Johto? No se dio cuenta por el hecho que estaba huyendo sin fijarse. Es increíble el cómo llego hasta allí.

-¿Yellow?- quería confirmar quien era al reconocer la voz. -¿qué haces aquí?- obviamente el pelirrojo estaba muy sorprendido al ver a la mayor hasta Johto. Están relativamente cerca. Pero aun así, Kanto y Johto no estaban precisamente la vuelta de la esquina.

-Silver, Silver...- no pudo decir otra cosa más que el nombre del pelirrojo, procedió a aferrarse con sus manos en la chaqueta del rubio y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de este. Silver no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se sorprendió por la acción de la mayor.

-¡Yellow! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- no era normal que la chica lo "abrazara". Dedicarle una sonrisa, eso siempre. Pero un abrazo, y uno como ese; significaba que algo andaba mal.

No recibió respuesta de la rubia; pero si sentía que la rubia temblaba... Silver no podía ver muy bien que hacia Yellow a causa de su enorme sombrero. Así que procedió a quitarle (a parte que también lo lastimaba un poco a él) y poder ver qué pasaba con la rubia.

En tanto le quito el sombrero, pudo apreciar que es lo que sucedía. La pequeña rubia estaba llorando, estaba desahogando todo lo que tenía adentro; ya que aunque desde que se alejó de Red, Yellow planeaba poder llorar, no podía; de cierta manera, su mente aun no creía lo que acababa de pasar.

Silver no sabía que estaba pasando. No sabía que es lo que había pasado que Yellow se puso así; no es normal de ella, ella siempre es alegre, pase lo que pase ella siempre posee una sonrisa en su rostro. No comprendía lo que pasaba. Así que mejor dejo que la rubia pudiera desahogarse y luego preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado y como llego hasta allí. Pero no le correspondió el abrazo, solo la dejo allí.

En tanto se calmó un poco Yellow, deshizo el abrazo con Silver y levanto su rostro, uno lleno de lágrimas y los ojos un poco rojos por tanto llorar. Pero aunque Silver la haya visto, se limpió lo más rápido posible las lágrimas y simulo que nada paso comenzando a sonreír, aunque fuera una sonrisa fingida.

-Hola Silver, que sorpresa el verte despu...- la rubia no pudo terminar su frase debido a cierto pelirrojo que la interrumpió.

-¿qué haces aquí Yellow?- dijo Silver desinteresado. Pero al ver bien sus ojos, se notaba que estaba preocupado por la rubia.

-¿cómo qué que hago aquí? Más bien seria ¿qué haces tú aquí en Kanto?- dijo muy segura la chica, al parecer no sabía dónde estaba.

Silver no pudo contestar. ¿La chica es tan distraída como el campeón de Kanto? ¿Acaso era una broma? Al mirar los ojos ámbar de la rubia, noto que no era broma, era muy cierto, la curadora no sabía dónde se encontraba.

-Yellow, te encuentras en Johto, más específicamente en Ciudad Cerezo.- corrigió a la mayor dado a su desorientación de lugar.

Yellow al descubrir donde se encontraba, no lo podía creer. Según ella no se iba a alejar mucho para no preocupar a su tío, y termino llegando hasta Johto. Estaba confundida, no sabía cómo llego hasta allí, pero sabía que no quería regresar, había cierto pelinegro que le impedía regresar.

-Vamos Yellow, te acompaño a tu casa.- respondió el pelirrojo al notar a una Yellow confundida. Él normalmente no acompaña a nadie a ningún lugar, le gusta estar solo. Pero con Yellow era diferente, aparte de que lo ayudo a saber de qué Giovanni es su padre, había algo más por lo que le tenía mucho cariño a la pequeña rubia. Tal vez porque era la mejor amiga de su hermana Blue, si seguramente sería por eso.

Yellow salió de su trance de lugar cuando sintió la mano de Silver tocar su brazo para llevarla a su casa. Yellow no quería ir a casa, quería escapar el mayor tiempo posible de ahí.

-No Silver, no quiero ir a casa… No aun.- respondió algo nerviosa la rubia.

Silver no comprendía lo que escuchaba, Yellow normalmente no era así. Sea lo que sea por lo que haya llegado y llorar, lo sorprendía demasiado. Quería saber que había pasado, pero sabía perfectamente que ese no era el momento, la rubia no le iba a decir que pasa.

-*suspiro* ¿Dónde te piensas quedar a dormir? ¿Tu tío sabe que estas aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo para saber si la rubia tenía algún plan. Al ver que ella no respondía, supo que vino aquí de improviso, y que no tenía ningún plan en absoluto. Seguramente tampoco traería mucho dinero con ella. –Si quieres acompáñame a mi casa, está obscureciendo y no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes sola en la calle- retomo su camino a casa esperando que Yellow lo siguiera.

-Espera Silver, aprecio tu oferta, pero creo que es mejor idea que me quede con Cryistal- decía la rubia, ya que le avergonzaba un poco el dormir en la casa del pelirrojo, prefería hospedarse en la casa de una de sus amigas.

-Yellow, ya es muy tarde para que camines a la casa de Crystal, además. Ella está en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.- Explico el pelirrojo, dejando a la rubia sin otra opción que acompañar al menor.

* * *

**¿Que tal les parece? Honestamente yo quede muy satifecha con el resultado ^_^ :D**

**Quiero que me den sus ideas opiniones respecto a como va la historia. Asi que por favor dejen review ^_^**

**Para el siguiente capitulo lo más seguro es que si me tarde por dos razones: **

**-Mañana es Lunes y empezare con mis examenes de fin de semestre D: (Y no he estudiado nada)**

**-No avanzo del primer parrafo en el siguiente capitulo... Me esta costando mas el seguirle Dx**

**Pero, con suerte para el sabado ya tendran el proximo capitulo. :D**

**Por el momento yo me retiro esperando que este capitulo sea de su agrado... Si algo no entendieron, diganme y se los aclarare ^_^**

**Hasta luego. Bye n.n/**


	4. Primeras señales

**Hola, hola, holaaa!**

**Mucho tiempo en el que no subia la continuacion. Los extrañe Q.Q**

**Se que habia prometido que subiria este capitulo el dia anterior. Pero se me complico ya que en la mañana me fui a hacer parkour con unos amigos y en la noche fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de una prima. Asi que se me complico el subir la continuacion.**

**Gracias por ser pacientes por el capitulo; pero me costo mas trabajo de lo esperado. No soy buena escribiendo este tipo de cosas con un Silver que es frio! Agh Silver, ¡¿Por que mier** eres tan raro?!**

**Hice mi mejor esfuerzo y yo quede complacida con el resultado. Aunque me fume un droga para obtener las ideas xD. Espero que a ustedes tambien les agrade. :D**

**PS: Pokémon no me pertenece. (Si me perteneciera, hubiera creado un anime basado en el manga OwO)**

* * *

Todo el camino fue silencioso. La mayor no quería hablar y el menor no quería preguntar. Había varias cosas que Yellow quería mencionar pero debido a lo que había pasado, no se animaba a decir nada. Sin mencionar que le avergonzaba mucho el quedarse en la casa de Silver. No quería que sus amigos se involucraran es sus problemas e inconscientemente metió a Silver en ello.

-Amh, Silver. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, puedo quedar…-

-Ya llegamos Yellow.- Interrumpió a la rubia.

Yellow al descubrir que ya habían llegado, se detuvo un rato para observar la cueva de Silver. Se impresiono al verla, no sabía que el menor viviera en esas condiciones. Noto que Silver se le adelanto un poco, así que corrió un poco para volver a estar a su lado.

Al entrar a la casa de Silver, se sorprendió ya que no estaba como ella se la imaginaba. Adentro estaba todo lo necesario para vivir plácidamente. Un refrigerador, un horno de microondas (ya que silver no sabe cocinar sin que le salgan las cosas quemadas), una pequeña mesa con unas sillas a su alrededor, un pequeño sofa con una television enfrente para poder ver ProTeam Omega, un pequeño baño escondido y su cama.

-Esta es mi pequeña casa Yellow, sientente con la confianza suficien...te- trataba de ser lo más cortes posible con la rubia... Pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba una Yellow acostada en su sofá durmiendo plácidamente (NA: ¿y cómo no? Después de correr desde Kanto hasta Johto, yo también me cansaría xD). Silver solo sonrió ante la acción de la mayor y prosiguió a preparase su cena.

Mientras comía su cena, unas bolas de arroz muy simples... Observaba como dormia la rubia... Y en su mente cruzaba una duda: ¿por que invito a Yellow que se quedara en su casa?

Silver simulaba que no le importaban sus amigos, siendo frio con ellos y sin compartir nada con ellos (obviamente eso excluia a Blue). Pero aunque actuara como si no le importara, siempre estaria para ayudar a un amigo cuando este en problemas. Inclusive a Gold cuando se metia en sus problemas por acosar a las chicas (que ahora ya no puede hacer eso por su relacion con Crystal). Y al encontrarse con Yellow, en su situacion tan desesperada, no pudo evitar el invitarla a su casa. Aunque él sabia muy bien que no tendria lugar para que ella pudiera dormir... Tendra que dejarle su cama.

Al terminar de comer, tiró el plato de plastico a la basura y se aproximo a la rubia. Al mirarla mas de cerca y observar su dulce rostro dormir tan tranquilamente; fue imposible que a Silver no se le formara una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

Al percatarse de la sonrisa que se le habia formado en su rostro, un leve sonrojo y un tiron de pelo por su accion al ver a su mayor.

Con su leve sonrojo aun presente en su rostro, procedió a quitarle las botas y el cinturón donde guarda sus pokeball cuidadosamente para no despertar a la rubia. Para su suerte, la rubia tiene el sueño muy pesado, por lo cual ella no sintió nada.

En tanto Silver logro quitarle las botas y el cinturón, la cargo para llevarla a que descansara bien, en su cama… Cuando termino de arroparla y se dirigió al sofá para él poder descansar un poco.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yellow fue la primera en despertar… Al principio se impresiono por el lugar en donde estaba, ya luego recordó que se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Silver. Al notar que Silver se preocupó para que ella pudiera descansar bien, quitándole las botas, el cinturón y arroparla en su cama. La hiso muy feliz, un sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro.

Trato de buscar de reojo al pelirrojo. Lo encontró desparramado en el sofá, profundamente dormido. Al verlo así, se le salió una carcajada que trato de silenciarlo lo mayor posible para no despertar al pelirrojo.

Al estar más despierta, recordó como había llegado ahí, y sabía que no podía seguir metiendo a Silver en sus problemas personales. Así que con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, agarro sus posesiones y retirarse sin hacer ruido alguno. No le agradaba la idea de dejar a Silver solo, y sin despedirse… Pero sabía que si no hacia eso, lo iba a seguir metiendo en sus asuntos personales. Estaba a mitad de camino, hasta que…

-¿Te vas sin despedirte Yellow?- dijo una voz detrás de Yellow. Era Silver, quien no estaba dormido, solamente estaba acostado.

-¡Si-Silver! Es-Este… Amh... ¿No estabas dormido?- tartamudeo debido a sus nervios y que no encontraba una buena excusa. Así que decidió evitar la pregunta, con otra pregunta.

-No evites mi pregunta Yellow. ¿Por qué te ibas sin despedirte ni nada?- decía muy serio este Silver. No estaba enojado por lo que trataba de hacer la rubia. Pero si quería una explicación del por qué ella trato de hacer eso.

-Yo… Yo… N-No… Silver…- La rubia con la cabeza agachada, no sabía que explicación darle a su pelirrojo amigo. Él al notar el nerviosismo de la rubia, prefirió ya no hablar del tema para asi no incomodar a la rubia. De a poco las cosas saldrían a la luz.

Silencio… Es lo único que se escuchaba. Ninguno de los dos quería decir nada. Yellow no le iba a responder y Silver simplemente no quería hablar. Llego un punto en el que el silencio se volvió incómodo para los dos. Yellow iba a empezar a explicar su situación, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Silver le gano en romper el silencio.

-*Bufido* No tienes por qué decírmelo Yellow- trato de calmar a la rubia quien solo se quedó mirándolo con una cara de confusión. -¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?- ofreció el pelirrojo que estaba empezando a tener hambre.

-¿Eh? Pero Silver… Tú tienes entrenamiento con Lance y no quiero que…-

-No te apures por eso. Lance me dio el día libre.- Parece que a Silver le ha encantado el interrumpir a la rubia últimamente. Al descubrir que Silver tendrá el día libre. Yellow acepto ir a comer con él con una tierna sonrisa y un leve movimiento de cabeza para aceptar.

* * *

El camino hasta la cuidad Trigalfue tranquilo. Ambos casi no hablaban a excepción cuando la rubia mencionaba un par de cosas de las cuales el pelirrojo le seguía la plática (bueno, a veces). La rubia disfrutaba la compañía del pelirrojo. Le servía tanto para distraerse como para entretenerse un poco en sus extrañas pláticas.

Al llegar a un pequeño puesto de comida. Yellow trato de convencer a Silver de que ella podía pagar su comida. Pero al recordar que no tenía nada de dinero, no tuvo otra opción más que Silver le pagara su comida. Cuando terminaron, Yellow propuso que fueran a algún lugar divertido, pero Silver se negó rotundamente, así que mejor propuso que fueran a un lugar calmado. Al principio Silver se negó, pero con un poco de perseverancia por parte de Yellow logro convencer a Silver de ir a un lugar alejado de las ciudades. Un lugar lleno de árboles, Pokémon y calma que le ayudaría a ambos.

Cuando llegaron, Silver se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras que Yellow sacaba a sus pokemon para que pudieran corretear un poco. Luego de un rato Yellow guardo a sus pokemon, a excepción de su pequeña Pikachu con flor en la cabeza, ella se acercó al árbol donde estaba Silver para sentarse a lado de él.

Luego de hablar un poco respecto al bonito lugar en el que estaban, el clima soleado que tanto le agradaba Yellow y a la vez detestaba este Silver, respecto a las relaciones de sus compañeros y cosas sin sentido; se quedaron sin tema de conversacion. Ambos se quedaron callados, la rubia jugando con las orejas de la Pikachu que llacia en sus piernas, y el pelirrojo teniendo su vista sin ningun lugar fijo aparente. Hasta que el ojiplata se acordo del como llego su superior a Johto; distraida, triste, deprimida y luego simular que nada habia pasado... A él normalmente no le importaba las cosas que ocurrieran con sus amigos. A fin de cuntas, cada quien es responsable de lo que hizo, hace o hara en su vida.

Pero con Yellow era diferente, no dejaba de sentir la curiosidad de saber que es lo que paso como para que la dejara tan mal. Yellow siempre ha sido una chica alegre de la cual por mas triste o enojada que este, no lo demuestra y encuentra una manera de resolver el problema ella sola. Siempre pone a sus amigos antes que ella, se preocupa mas por ellos y todos los pokemon que su propio bienestar. Eso es algo de lo cual Silver admiraba de la rubia. Por eso ha de estar tan interezado enbque le aucedio a Yellow.

Trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para poder preguntarle respecto a lo sucedido el dia anterior. No queria hofender a su amiga que de a poco estaba recuperando los animos.

-Yellow, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Silver rompiendo el silencio que se habia formado entre los dos. Yellow solo volteo a verlo.

-Claro Silver. ¿que sucede?- respondio animada. Creia que le iba a preguntar respecto a Green, para poder saber si su hermana Blue estaba en buenas manos. Pero lo que escucho, la dejo atonita.

-¿por que ayer llegaste tan triste?- dijo seriamente mientras observaba a Yellow directo a los ojos. Aunque sea dificil persivirlo, se notabaen sus ojos plateados su preocupacion hacia la rubia. Yellow al escuchar la pregunta, se sorprendio. Creia que con todo el dia que pasaron juntos, Silver se olvidaria de lo sucedido en el dia anterior. Parece que su plan no funciono.

Queria evitar la pregunta y poner como excusa que no se preocupara; que pronto estaria mejor y que solo fue una estupidez. Pero al ver a los ojos a Silver, y notar que el pelirrojo reapmente estaba preocupado por ella; no podia seguir engañandolo, le iba a contar todo lo que sucedió con Red.

Tras contarle todo lo que sucedió. Silver no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte, quería ir a golpear al campeón de Kanto por rechazar a Yellow. Por otro lado, estaba feliz; ¿Por qué estaba feliz de una desgracia ajena? Y también estaba muy triste por Yellow, sabía que ella quería mucho al oji-rojos, y le dolía mucho el ver a la rubia tan triste por culpa de ese distraído. ¿Cuál será la razón de tanto interés en la vida de la rubia?

No sabía que decir. No sabía que pensar. No sabía qué hacer. Solo sabía que tenía a una Yellow triste, llorando, con la cabeza agachada para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo y sus lágrimas. Odiaba ver a Yellow así, y más porque él lo provocó obligándola a decirle. Así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió que podía hacer, fue abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque no sabía si sería una mentira; pero quería tranquilizar a la curadora. Quería ver su sonrisa otra vez.

* * *

**Muy bien, estoy lista para los tomatazos por la historia. Ya lo dije y lo volvere a decir. ¡Silver es tan raro! Me cuesta trabajo el manejarlo para que haga lo que quiero .**

**Como se dieron cuenta, Silver ya esta empezando con sus ataques de "enamorado" pero no se da cuenta... w Es tan tierno cuando uno no se da cuenta de lo que siente.**

**Por si no se dieron cuenta, el bosque en el que llegaron lo invente yo. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo y me dije "¿Por que no inventar un bosque para que esten juntos?" y Tah dah! XD**

**Esta es mi ultima semana de clases, asi que en otra semana estare desaparecida por que tengo un examen el martes (que se supone que debo estar estudiando para el en este momento) y otro el jueves y ¡Soy libre! Solo aguantenme una semana o semana y media y subire capitulos mas seguido y un par de nuevos fic que tengo en mente =w=**

**Por el momento yo los dejo esperando que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Si no, les doy libertad de que puedan arrojarme tomates :D Y si les gusto diganmelo en los reviews. Creanme que esas cosas me animan y me dan ideas para seguir escribiendo :D**

**Yo los dejo y nos vemos la proxima ves que aparesca. **

**Chao! n.n/**


	5. Blue chismosa

**Regrese mis queridos lectores n.n**

**Se que me tarde mas de lo esperado, y eso fue porque las materias me traian vuelta loca estudiando, mi cabeza estaba seca de ideas y luego el viernes me enferme y el sabado era el dia de las madres en mi pais, asi que no pude escribir mucho y todo esto empezo a tomar forma ayer y apenas hoy lo termine y me agrado como quedo :D**

**Chan chan chan! Esto cada vez va tomando mas forma del emparejamiento entre Silver y Yellow, y me gusta mucho *3***

**Tengo una propuesta para ustedes, pero no se las voy a comentar hasta el final del capitulo, a ver que opinan de mi idea retorcida :3**

**Sin mas que agregar, disfruten el capitulo, y pido una disculpa por la demora u.u**

**P.S. Pokémon definitivamente no me pertenece u.u**

* * *

Después de lo que sucedió con Yellow. Silver la convenció de que regresara a su casa ya que su tío estaría muy preocupado por ella. Yellow no quería regresar a su casa; no por que estuviera enojada con su tío ni nada por el estilo. Si no por alguien más.

Luego de un rato convenciéndola de que no pasara nada con el oji-rojos. Yellow le respondió que no quería estar sola. Podría estar con Blue, pero ella estaría con Green ya que ellos dos son pareja y no quería hacerles el mal tercio. Así que inconscientemente el oij-plata le dijo que él estaría con ella.

Al percatarse de lo que dijo, se le subió un ligero calor al rostro y estuvo a punto de retractarse de lo que dijo, pero al ver la enorme y hermosa sonrisa de la oji-ámbar, no se atrevió a decir nada. Solo a sonreír levemente mientras recibía el fuerte abrazo de la rubia.

Días después, Silver se logró acoplar a sus entrenamientos y poder ir con Yellow.

* * *

Todos los días pensaba en como poder decirle que sus viajes hasta Kanto lo agotaban mucho y que ya no podrían verse tan seguido. Pero cada vez que veía el sonriente rostro de la pequeña rubia por estar con él, no podía decirle nada. Pensaba en que los viajes para ver aquella sonrisa, valía la pena la vuelta. Simplemente quería disfrutar el momento.

Los días que estaban juntos no eran extravagantes. Lo único que hacían normalmente era el ir a una zona del bosque Viridian, una zona de la cual solo Yellow era la que tenía conocimiento de esa parte. Un lugar lleno de diferentes especies de árboles, con el centro un pequeño lago cristalino rodeado de diferentes tipos de arbustos. Un lugar tranquilo para ambos.

* * *

Llego de unos días, Yellow le comento a Silver que era muy difícil para él el dar la vuelta hasta Kanto todos los días, aparte de sus entrenamientos y la vuelta de Johto a Kanto y viceversa. Así que le propuso que solo se vieran los fines de semana, ya que había visto a un Silver muy agotado últimamente. Incluso llego un día en el que se quedó dormido en el hombro de la rubia en una ocasión. Silver estuvo de acuerdo a la propuesta de la rubia.

* * *

Dos meses después de que se empezaran a ver los chicos, se notaba que algo había cambiado; Silver era un poco más abierto con Yellow y aunque a veces se quedaban sin temas de conversación. El silencio que se formaba, no era ninguno incomodo ni por el estilo, sino un silencio como para los dos. Para relajarse un rato.

Un día que Blue fue a visitar a su querido Greeny, vio que Silver y Yellow estaban juntos. Quería ir con ellos para saludarlos, pero al ver que esos dos estaban tan concentrados mientras platicaban, no quiso interrumpirlos. Al ver esa mirada iluminada en los ojos plateados de su pequeño "hermanito", no quería que esa mirada desapareciera. Así que luego le iba a sacar información a Silver, con una cómoda tortu… Digo, platica.

* * *

Unos días después Blue fue a buscar a Silver en Johto. En tanto lo encontró, se lo llevo arrastrando. Silver trataba de zafarse de Blue, ya que él debía ir con Lance. Pero ella no lo soltaba.

-¡Hey, Blue! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Déjame ir- Decía Silver mientras era jalado por Blue, quien esta se lo llevaba a un lugar donde solo estuvieran ellos dos.

-Tranquilo Silvi, solo quiero aclarar unas cosas- respondía sin mirarlo aun.

Llegaron a un lugar el cual estaba reservado de todo rastro de civilización. Silver seguía confundido por lo que hizo Blue. Pero no dijo nada, sabía que cuando ella actuaba de esa manera, tenía que significar algo importante.

-Ahora si Silvi, ¡Tienes que contarme todo!- decía muy entusiasmada Blue.

-¿Contarte qué? – respondió muy confundido. No entendía a lo que se refería Blue.

-Vamos, no te hagas tonto. Cuéntame por que ha habido tanta convivencia entre tú y Yellow- decía mientras ponía una mirada muy picara.

-N-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco y miraba a otro lado para evitar la mirada de Blue.

-No te hagas tontito Silvi. Yo un día los vi juntos, ambos muy concentrados y felices en su plática. *suspiro* de solo pensarlo me pongo feliz- comentaba mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía una sonrisa picara al recordar.

-…- Silver no podía decir nada. Más bien, no sabía que decir.

-Además, cuando la mirabas se formaba un brillo especial en tus ojos- Al terminar la oración, noto que el rostro de Silver se estaba tornando rojo, casi como el color de su pelo.

-Solo somos amigos, y ella quería que le hiciera compañía. Después de lo que sucedió con Red, no quería estar sola- trato de excusarse, que de cierta manera es cierto ya que ella le pidió que estuviera con ella.

-Espera, ¿Qué sucedió con Red?- Ahora la confundida era Blue. No entendía que sucedió. Silver se sorprendió respecto a que la castaña no estaba enterada de la situación, no sabía que Blue no estaba enterada de todo lo que sucedió, es más, creía que ella fue la segunda en estar enterada, parece que se equivocó. Procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido hace un mes, el cómo Red la rechazo, como llego Yellow con Silver y cómo aunque Yellow quería actuar que nada pasaba.

-Maldito Red hijo de la…- Dijo Blue al terminar de escuchar todo lo sucedido por Silver. Estaba más que furiosa con Red. Ella había intentado junto a Yellow por mucho tiempo que él se fijara en ella y Red se lo devuelve rechazándola de una manera muy cruel.

-Blue, ¡tranquila! No mates a Red- Decía mientras trataba de detener a Blue quien se veía en su mirada que estaba planeando un asesinato en contra del campeón. –Red no tiene la culpa, no se puede obligar a alguien a querer a otro alguien.- trataba de calmar a Blue, quien al escuchar la teoría de Silver, se le hizo lógico, no se puede obligar a nadie. Ni siquiera a Red.

-En eso tienes razón Silvi- respondió mientras se tranquilizaba un poco –Pero aun así, eso significa que Yellow ha de estar muy triste por lo que sucedió. Ella tenía un fuerte sentimiento por él.- decía mientras que en su rostro se veía que estaba muy preocupada por su amiga. Blue sentía que debía ayudar a Yellow no solo porque es su mejor amiga, sino también porque gracias a Yellow, Green y ella empezaron a estar juntos. Así que por esa razón, sentía que debía ayudar a la rubia.

Un rato en silencio se hizo presente. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Blue se quedó impresionada por la noticia que la acaba de dar su pequeño "hermanito" y Silver, él simplemente no quería decir nada.

-¿Sientes algo por Yellow?- dijo Blue de la nada. Un comentario inesperado sin dudas.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto muy confundido, creía que sus oídos habían escuchado mal.

-Vamos Silvi, puedes sentir algo por Yellow. Tú y ella han estado conviviendo mucho estos últimos días, y a juzgar por tu mirada hacia ella se nota que le tienes cariño- trataba de convencerlo de que podía existir algún sentimiento por ella.

-Ya te dije, solo somos amigos- dijo Silver más calmado después del repentino comentario.

-Tal vez por el momento. Pero se nota que le tienes cariño- decía mientras le regalaba una linda sonrisa a su avergonzado hermano. Él otra vez no sabía que decir, estaba avergonzado de que alguien lo viera en ese estado que ni él comprendía.

-Yo, yo solo quiero estar con ella. Últimamente he pensado mucho en ella y aunque me sigue agotando la vuelta de Johto a Kanto, no me importa. Olvido todo ese agotamiento cuando veo su sonrisa- decía mientras cada vez se sonrojaba más y bajaba su mirada para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo con su pelo. –Me estoy haciendo adicto a ella- decía con mucha vergüenza, no quería ser alguien patético que dependía de la existencia.

-Estás enamorado de ella.- Al escuchar eso, Silver se quedó petrificado y sonrojado. Él nunca pensó que iba a enamorarse en algún momento, y menos de Yellow. Él solo quería estar solo, si deseaba en algún momento el tener una pareja, pero no sabía de quien se podía tratar. Así que se estaba olvidando de la posibilidad. –Tranquilo, el estar enamorado de alguien es un lindo sentimiento.- Decía Blue mientras sostenía su mano en el hombro del Siver sorprendido, sabía que él nunca había demostrado un sentimiento por alguien; así que le agradaba que fuera hacia su mejor amiga. Así que haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo.

-Lo dices tú porque te correspondieron el sentimiento, ella no creo que lo haga.- decía un poco desanimado.

-No te des por vencido aun.- Decía mientras empezó a jugar con los dedos del pelirrojo para que le ponga atención. –Con lo que paso con Red, Yellow ya no va a estar ilusionada por él. Ella tiene derecho a ser feliz después de eso. Además, se ve que le agradas; y mucho.-

-Tengo miedo a que me rechazo y no podamos ser buenos amigos como antes- decía mientras bloqueaba las imágenes en su mente de Yellow y él peleados.

-Yo sé que ella no es así, seguirán siendo amigos aun si ella te rechaza. Y también tú debes ser muy maduro.- decía para tranquilizar un poco la mente del pelirrojo.

Siguieron hablando un poco más al respecto, Silver ya estaba más tranquilo de poder entender sus sentimientos hacia la rubia, aunque le avergonzaba admitiros. Blue se emocionaba ya que le era muy tierno ver a Silver enamorado, ya incluso estaba encargando de planear futuras citas para ambos. Queria hacer feliz a Yellow, y tenía un presentimiento de que ella estando junto a Silver, se iba a lograr.

* * *

**Listo, he aqui el capitulo que increiblemente fue el que mas me costo escribir. No se si fue por falta de ideas o de tiempo =.=**

**Lo que les queria proponer era de que he visto que muchos le agarraron cierto enojo contra Red por la forma que rechazo a Yellow, asi que se me ocurrio que alguien le diera una paliza a Red (Estoy entre Blue o un pokemon de Silver) ¿Que opinan? ¿Quieren que sufra el campeon?**

**Muy bien, por el momento voy a estar mas en linea ya que ya termine mi semestre y ya estoy de vacaciones. Solo tengo mi examen final de matematicas el proximo lunes, pero es sencillo; y ya estaria libre :D**

**Si les gusto, por favor dejenme un review que me ayudan para continuar con esta pequeña locura que veo que si les ha gustado :3**

**Por el momento los dejo, esperando que les haya agradado el capitulo y no sabira cuando volveria a subir capitulo. Pero esten atentos ;)**

**Cuidense, chao n.n/**


	6. Solo contigo quiero estar

**Holiwis :3 n.n/**

**¡Lo logre terminar justo a tiempo! :3 Soy feliz :3 x3 Jajaja **

**Este capitulo lo extendi mas que los otros, al final termino siendo muy largo; pense en dividirlo en dos, pero asi me gusta como esta; no hay necesidad de camibarle nada :3**

**Este capitulo realmente me gusto mucho; aunque hay una parte que no me gusta (ya que va a aumentar su enojo contra Red), pero como ya dije, tengo que hacerlo para que la historia cada vez tenga mayor sentido :3 **

**Veo que varios si quieren que sufra Red, jeje *risa nerviosa*; vamos a hacer que Red sufra, tanto fisica como psicologicamente. No va a ser en este capitulo, pero ya falta poco para que lo haga (muahaha)**

**Por el momento los dejo con este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten :3**

**PS: Pokemon obviamente no me pertenece. u.u Simplemente juego con las acciones y sentimientos de sus personajes.**

* * *

Tras enterarse de los sentimientos del pelirrojo. Blue lo dejo libre, ahora iba a ver a Green y obviamente le iba a contar todo lo que sucedió y lo iba a convertir en su pequeño cómplice. Mientras que Silver solo se preocupaba por una cosa, no fue a su entrenamiento debido al rapto de Blue; Lance lo iba a matar, pero no todo fue caso perdido. Por fin logro entender todo lo que sentía, su corazón estaba más calmado.

Ya no se podía hacer nada con Lance, solo esperar al día siguiente para afrontar su posible muerte.

Como ahora tenía el día libre y no sabía que más hacer, decidió reflexionar un poco al respecto de un consejo que le dijo Blue antes de irse. "Ya que no tienes nada que hacer hoy, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Yellow? Estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz al verte."

¿Tendrá razón? ¿Realmente sería buena idea el ir a visitar a la rubia? Sobre todo después de descubrir que él siente algo por la dichosa rubia, ¿Sera buena idea el ir a visitarla? Esas preguntas rondaron en su mente un buen tiempo. Por una parte, sentía que no era buena idea, no aun. Y por otra, quería volver a verla. Tras un largo tiempo pensando en cuál sería la mejor opción, decidió seguir el consejo de su hermana.

En el camino empezó a recordar lo que Blue le dijo después de enterarse de sus sentimientos.

*Flashback*

Ambos tras aclarar las cosas referente a la rubia, el pelirrojo estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso. Cada vez que hablaba o pensaba referente a la dueña de aquellos ojos ámbar que tanto le gustaban, lo hacía que perdiera la cordura. Todo lo aprendido por Pryce, de un momento a otro ella se encargaba de que todo ese tiempo, pareciera tiempo perdido, tiempo echado a la basura.

-Vaya Silvi, parece que al hablar de Yellow te pones todo alterado, hohoho- decía burlonamente Blue, parece que no importa la situación en la que estén, ella siempre aprovechara para molestar.

-N-no e-estoy así por ella- pobre e ingenuo Silver, aun cuando la conoce mejor que nadie, decidió decir eso; aun sabiendo que eso le da más impulso a Blue.

-Vamos Silvi, no tienes por qué seguir ocultándolo. Solo di "me gusta Yellow" y todo estará más tranquilo- convencía la castaña al pelirrojo. Realmente no sabía si todo estaría mejor después de decir aquellas palabras. Honestamente solo quería escuchar de la boca de Silver que le gustaba alguien.

-*Suspiro* Esta bien- es increíble que la castaña lo haya convencido. –M-Me gusta Yellow.- En este punto ya no se sabía en qué parte comenzaba el cabello de Silver, todo era rojo. Blue al escuchar aquellas palabras que jamás creía que el menor emitiría, su cara expreso una cara de gran felicidad y se lanzó a abrazar al pequeño Silver-tomate.

-Ves, no era tan difícil decir esas 3 palabras.- decía orgullosa, aunque claro cuando le toco a ella estar en posición de Silver, no podía poner la palabra "gustar" y "Green" juntas.

-…Blue…- le quería recordar el cómo estaba cuando ella descubrió sus sentimientos hacia el líder de gimnasio. Pero decidió guardar silencio.

-Ahora lo que queda es que tu conquistes de a poco a Yellow, es un poco tímida al respecto, así que con que la trates bien y estés al pendiente de ella; de a poco te vas a ganar su corazón.- cada vez los ojos azules de la chica brillaban más, seguramente imaginándose la futuras citas de los chicos, mientras que el sonrojo y corazón acelerado del ojos plateados, no dejaban de estar presentes.

-¿Quieres comentarme algo Blue?- conocía a la castaña, sabía que cuando empezaba con eso, iba a terminar en una manipulación por parte de la dichosa castaña. Normalmente no le importaba lo que hacía su hermana con las demás personas, pero esta vez le preocupaba ya que iba a ser algo que le afectaría a él.

-Solo quiero ayudarte a que termines junto a Yellow, tengo un buen presentimiento de ustedes dos.- al final le guiño el ojo a su más tranquilo hermanito.

*Fin Flashback*

En el camino recordó todos los métodos de coqueteo que le recomendó. Uno que otro halago, dedicarle una tierna sonrisa, uno que otro leve agarre de manos. Entre otros cuantos más que hacían que su sonrojo volviera con solo pensarlo.

Si Blue creía que iba a intentar los "coqueteos" que le propuso, estaba loca; no sería capaz de hacerlo. No es de él.

* * *

Al llegar a Ciudad Verde, solo dio un par de pasos más para llegar a casa de la curadora. Esperaba que se encontrara en casa ya que no sabía los planes de ella para ese día.

Toco la puerta esperando lo mejor.

-¿Quién es?- se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, aquella dulce voz. Eso le tranquilizaba un poco. Yellow estaba en su casa.

-Soy yo, Silver- respondió para que le abriera la puerta.

-¡Silver!- Respondió muy sorprendida, ¿Qué hacia el pelirrojo en su casa? Se suponía que él se encontraba en su entrenamiento. Empezó a abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a su pelirrojo amigo. -¿Qué haces aquí?- abrió con una bella sonrisa, aunque también estaba muy sorprendida la rubia sin recordar cierto detalle, traía el pelo suelto y no en su típica coleta de siempre, se emocionó al ver que su amigo estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Silver al notar su pelo, no logro reaccionar ante la pregunta de la rubia, solo podía mirarla fijo como un completo idiota. Le encantaba la larga melena dorada de la rubia. –Emh… ¿Silver?- pregunto confundida, no sabía porque Silver no le respondía, y por cada segundo que pasaba; se podía apreciar más su sonrojo.

-Ah, no es nada Yellow.- Miro hacia otro lado para evitar quedarse viendo a la rubia con pelo suelto. -Solo que hoy no tuve entrenamiento y pensé…- No logro terminar de decir lo que quería ya que sintió como una mano tocaba su frente.

-Silver ¿No tienes fiebre? Tu cara está muy roja. Pasa, recuéstate un poco.- pobre Yellow, sin saber que lo que tenía Silver no era una simple fiebre.

Tras pasar el pelirrojo, la rubia muy preocupada lo llevo al sofá para que él se pudiera recostar y descansar un poco. Silver le trato de convencer que no tenía fiebre ni nada por el estilo. Pero no podía explicar el porqué de su sonrojo, aun no.

-Enserio Yellow, estoy bien- quería tranquilizar a la rubia y al mismo tiempo se quería tranquilizar a él mismo.

-Hum, ¿seguro?- No podía creerle del todo, en los últimos dos meses que han estado juntos, le empezó a agarrar más cariño y confianza a su amigo. Por lo cual estaba muy preocupada, no entendía el porqué del color rojo en su rostro.

-Si Yellow, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Solo es el calor que me dio en el camino hacia acá- aja calor, así se le llama ahora cuando alguien te acelera el corazón.

-Pues, si es calor. Quítate la chaqueta.- Al pensar un poco más en lo que acaba de decir, ella también se sonrojo un poco; imaginarse a Silver si su chaqueta habitual, sería algo muy extraño de ver.

-¿Qué?- Su mente le empezaba a jugar malas bromas, ponía palabras en la boca de Yellow.

-Nada, solo te preguntaba el que hacías por acá. Se supone que deberías estar con Lance- Si, una buena excusa para cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Oh.- Parece que el plan funciono. –Pues, es culpa de Blue, me jalo a otro lugar y no me dejo ir con Lance. Así que como ya tenía el día perdido, decidí el venir contigo- conforme iba terminando de contar la historia de cómo Blue lo "rapto", pudo notar como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la dueña de la casa.

-Hay con Blue, parece que nunca va a cambiar jajaja- Le fue muy chistosa la historia, jamás creyó que Blue fuera capaz de sacar a alguien de un entrena… Bueno, si lo creía, pero no creía que lo hiciera con Silver; debió haber sido algo muy importante.

-Parece que Blue siempre nos va a sorprender con algo nuevo.- decía mientras una leve sonrisa se escapaba de su rostro.

-Jajaja, bueno; ya que estas aquí, vamos a hacer algo inusual. Vamos a ciudad Carmín.- decía muy animada la rubia, parecía que desde hace varios días quería ir a otro lugar aparte del bosque Viridian. Y ese día, como Silver llego por una situación inusual; debían hacer algo inusual.

-A mí me parece bien.- no le importaba a donde fueran, solo quería estar con ella.

-Bien.- Sonrió ampliamente la rubia, no creía que Silver le aceptara tan rápido. –Espérame, un rato; debo terminar unos asuntos. Ahorita vuelvo.- en tanto Yellow se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Silver se relajó un poco, debía pensar un poco y sobre todo, encontrar un método de que el calor en su rostro no se apodere de él.

En poco tiempo, Yellow regreso, ahora con su pelo amarrado para suerte de Silver. En poco tiempo ambos salieron de Ciudad Verde y empezaron su camino a Carmín.

* * *

Todo el camino hablaban de cosas sin sentido, cosas como el clima, uno que otro pokemon que se encontraban por ahí. Ambos al estar tan entretenidos en la plática, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a Carmín.

-Llegamos a Carmín. ¿Qué se te antoja hacer Silver?- pregunto con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, Silver solo la miro por unos segundos y acto seguido miro hacia otro lado.

-Escapar de este sol.- pronuncio mientras su mano se quitó el sudor de la frente, definitivamente odiaba los días soleados como ese.

-Jajajaja- reía mucho al escuchar la petición de su acompañante. –No ya enserio.- decía más calmada. Él solo hizo un movimiento con sus hombros, realmente no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía que hacían ahí. –Hum, podríamos ir por unos helados ¿Te apetece?- el menor solo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, aceptando la propuesta de la rubia.

En poco tiempo, ambos y tenían sus helados, los dos pagados por el pelirrojo. Yellow tenía un cono sabor frambuesa y Silver otro cono sabor vainilla. Ambos disfrutaban sus helados bajo un árbol que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde estaba el puesto de helados. Yellow le estaba comentando del donde se encontraba su tío Wilton, que salió de viaje por trabajo y en esos momentos estaba en Hoenn; así que estaría sola por una semana si no es que más.

El pelirrojo estaba concentrado escuchando la historia de la rubia, hasta que vio a cierto pelinegro con gorra roja, era Red. Y al lado de este chico estaba una pelinaranga muy feliz, era Misty. Y para acabarla de fregar; ambos chicos estaban agarrados de la mano. Parece que Red dejo a Yellow porque él quería estar con Misty, eso destrozara a la rubia, y ella le ha costado trabajo el recuperarse del fuerte golpe que podría recibir su ahora animada amiga. Tenía que evitar que ella viera eso.

Yellow aún no terminaba de terminar de platicarle a Silver, cuando él la agarro de la mano y empezaron a correr en dirección a ciudad Azafrán.

-E-espera Silver ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba muy confundida la rubia, no era normal que de un momento a otro se comporte así. Él no le miraba, no le decía nada… Solo seguía jalando a la rubia. Sabía que era por su bien, aunque no se lo podía decir.

Silver al pensarlo un poco mejor, estaba sosteniendo la cálida mano de la rubia; pese al movimiento y el grueso cuero de sus guantes; aun lograba sentir la calidez de la pequeña mano de la sanadora. Le gustaba, le hacía sentir muchas cosas en su interior, y sentía como un intenso calor le volvió a subir al rostro, no debía mostrarle a Yellow que estaba sonrojado por el contacto, nadie le había advertido lo peligroso que sería el tomarla de la mano.

Llegaron a ciudad Azafrán, en un punto donde parecía que no iban a volver a ver a los otros dos, soltó la mano de la rubia, la cual estaba muy confundida y preocupada por la reacción de Silver. Él por su parte, solo se llevó la mano a la cara para lograr dos objetivos, cubrirse el rostro sonrojado y poder pensar en una excusa.

-Silver ¿Qué paso haya atrás? ¿Por qué no me decías nada?- decía mientras sus ojos mostraban la gran confusión que poseía. Silver seguía sin mirarla aun, no se le ocurrió ninguna buena excusa. Así que la mejor opción sería…

-¿Quieres ir a ver una película?- Cambiar el tema mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras la miraba a los ojos. Yellow no entendía aún muy bien porque la repentina acción de su acompañante, pero decidió dejar eso de lado y solo disfrutar el resto del día con él.

* * *

**Bueno ¿que les parecio?**

**Si, tuve que poner a Red con Misty; no me odien por eso, a mi tampoco me gusta la pareja, pero sirvio como excusa ;)**

**El proximo capitulo, segun mi plan es que ya sea el capitulo "fluffy" entre estos dos que se ven muy tiernos juntos x3 **

**Lo unico que si, no se cuanto me tarde en subirlo, ya que el lunes tengo mi examen final de matemáticas y apartir del martes empezare a trabajar con mi padre (que no me agrada estar con mi padre, pero es un trabajo a fin de cuentas) lo cual, eso me va a dejar con menos tiempo. Asi que no les puedo asegurar fecha para el siguiente capitulo u.u**

**¿Les gusto? Dejenme un review, todos los que me han mandado ayuda para conseguir inspiracion :D**

**Por el momento los dejo n.n chao chao! n.n/**


	7. Una dulce navidad

**Hola, holis, Whooola! :D**

**Otra vez yo con un capitulo que lo arme en tiempo record :D **

**Bueno, realmente ayer estaba en el hospital sin nada mejor que hacer, asi que saque mi telefono y empeze a escribir todo lo que se me ocurrio. Y termino siendo muuuy lindo w **

**Tengo ya el comienzo del siguiente capitulo (realmente tuve ayer MUUUCHO tiempo libre) pero, parece que me atore. Ya que no se como continuarle . *Se enoja y comienza a patear todo lo que se encuentra***

**Eeeen fin, espero que les agrade este capitulo y ahorita vuelvo a aparecer x3**

**PD: Pokémon claramente no me pertenece u.u**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lance estaba más que enojado con Silver que, en tanto él llego, lo recibió con sus dos Dragonair, Silver trato de explicarle que el día anterior su querida hermana Blue lo rapto, sin querer dar los detalles del porqué de su secuestro. Eso tranquilizo un poco a Lance de su falta del día anterior, aunque eso no salvo al menor de unos cuantos golpes de parte de sus Dragonair.

* * *

Pasaron las estaciones, cada día la rubia y el pelirrojo eran cada vez más unidos; le podían confiar de todo uno al otro. Tal llego la confianza que el pelirrojo le permitió a la poseedora del gran poder para curar, leer la mente y subir a voluntad los niveles de los Pokémon, el Viridian Mint. El chico dejo que la rubia leyera la mente de sus Pokémon. El gran uso del poder que utilizo la dejo más de una vez durmiendo plácidamente sobre los brazos del pelirrojo que con mucho gusto dejo que esta durmiera sobre ellos.

En todas las estaciones, Blue junto a su novio/cómplice/esclavo Green, observaban cada reunión que tenían los menores, cuidando que todo saliera bien y que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera.

* * *

En otoño la predicción de Silver se cumplió, la nueva pareja formada por Black y White se anunció oficialmente a los demás Holders. Como era de esperarse; Gold empezó a molestar a su mejor amigo referente a que este estaba conviviendo mucho con la pequeña curadora, y que ellos serían la próxima pareja en confirmarse. Silver trato de negar todo lo que decía el oji-dorados. Pero al final, este logro descubrir el secreto del enamorado pelirrojo. Silver lo amenazo a muerte si este mencionaba algo con respecto a su secreto. Obviamente al día siguiente se encontró con una Crystal apurada que quería confirmar lo que su novio le había comentado.

Silver confiaba más de que Crystal guarde mejor el secreto que Gold y que ella iba a lograr que el oji-dorado guardara el secreto, que por cierto, se iba a vengar en algún momento del criador. Y de hecho, lo hizo, dándole un ataque directo del ataque definitivo de su Feraligatr, el hidrocañón que mando a volar a Gold casi hasta llegar a Hoenn. El pobre oji-dorados no pudo hacer mucho al respecto, pero se lo merecía.

* * *

Llego invierno; mas especifico, el 24 de diciembre, día del 18º cumpleaños de Silver y también navidad, así que por ser un día tan importante, todos los Holder estaban presentes, desde Kanto hasta Unova. Todos estaban felizmente reunidos en la casa del pobre líder de gimnasio siendo obligado de poner la casa por su querida novia.

Era una reunión bastante tranquila, Gold trato de convencer a la anfitriona Blue de que agregara un poco de alcohol a la fiesta para animar las cosas, pero Blue solo le rechazo en todas las ocasiones, no quería que se repitiera lo que paso en el cumpleaños de Pearl en el que fueron todos los chicos y gracias al pequeño "ingrediente secreto" que añadió Gold a las bebidas no termino muy bien para todos los chicos. Crystal se encargó de que el oji-dorado no hiciera ninguna de las suyas a escondidas y así arruinar la navidad y cumpleaños de su mejor amigo.

Silver realmente la pasaba bastante bien, estar con cada uno, escuchar sus historias de lo que habían hecho últimamente. Aunque en ocasiones era un poco incómodo ya que algunas parejas se ponían muy cursis y no le gustaba mucho el estar presente cuando ellos estaban en su momento personal.

Aún era temprano, era las 3:30 de la tarde, así que aún no procedían con los regalos, el oji-plateado se encontraba con un grupo conformado por Black, Diamond, Pearl, Sapphire, Esmerald, Gold y él.

-Y así es como logre terminarme las 50 bolas de arroz en menos de una hora.- relataba bastante animado el comelón del grupo, Diamond parece que jamás va a dejar de amar la comida.

-Dia, quiero decir Diamond, ya te he dicho que debes dejar de comer tanto- le respondía el mejor amigo del comelón, Pearl.

-Pero, ya no he comido tanto.- Decía el chico con un bastón de dulce en sus manos.

-¡Estas comiendo ahora!- decía mientras golpeaba al chico como normalmente lo hacían cuando eran sus dobles actos. Todos los que estaban alrededor reían mucho por las acciones que hacían los comediantes de Sinnoh, Silver claro solo de vez en cuando sonreía por todas las incoherencias que decían.

-Jajaja, que divertido, pero eso no fue lo que te pregunte Diamond.- Decía Sapphire mientras se calmaba de las carcajadas que echaba. – ¿Estas interesado en alguna chica?- preguntaba muy curiosa la oji-zafiro. Después de un tiempo de silencio, Diamond por fin contesto.

-Realmente no estoy interesado en encontrar a alguien Sapphire-senpai, yo creo que cuando sea el momento, va a llegar.- Decía tranquilo y con una sonrisa Diamond mientras se terminaba su bastón de caramelo. Al parecer el chico pensaba de manera diferente que el Silver de tiempo atrás.

-Vaya Diamond-senpai, veo que tu estas muy relajado en ese aspecto.- Decía Black mientras se recargaba su codo en su pierna y apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de la mano.

-Bueno bueno.- empezó a hablar Gold.- Chico ra… Digo, Esmerald, cuéntanos como te ha ido en Hoenn- decía mientras posaba sus manos en la nuca. Esmerald solo procedió a mirarlo con cara de ira por su apodo que le había puesto su senpai.

-Realmente no hay mucho que contar senpai- respondió Esmerald sin ganas de contar mucho.

-Ohhh, vamos Esmerald. Cuéntales respecto a la chica que has estado viendo ultimamente.- decía Sapphire mientras con su codo golpeaba un poco el brazo de Esmerald quien se encontraba a su lado, tratando que les compartiera a sus senpais y kouhais. Esmerald solo se puso rojo, él quería guardar el secreto, pero parece que por culpa de su compañera no va a permanecer como tal.

-Ahhhh, con que Esmerald tiene a una admiradora, cuéntanos ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Es atractiva?- Aquella última pregunta trato de hacerla lo más silencioso posible, para que su novia pateadora no lo mate por eso.

Mientras todos trataban de averiguar respecto a la "admiradora" de Esmerald, Silver quien no tenía interés en el tema. Empezó a observar alrededor de la sala buscando a la rubia, y observo que la rubia y el campeón estaban platicando muy entretenidos en su conversación, estaba poniendo un poco impaciente al pelirrojo; pero lo que sí lo hizo enfurecer, fue que el campeón hiso que la rubia se enrojeciera totalmente. No podía soportar ver esa escena, tenía que salir de ese lugar; sino, iba a perder la paciencia y podía llegar a atacar al campeón.

Silver salió de la casa sin decir nada, solo respondió a Gold con un "Luego regreso". Trato de caminar lo más rápido posible para despejar un poco su mente. No se alejó mucho de la casa cuando escucho que le llamaba una voz familiar detrás de él.

-¡Silver!- gritaba Yellow mientras corría para estar al lado del pelirrojo.

-Yellow- dijo sorprendido el pelirrojo de que la rubia se haya percatado de que él salió y de alcanzarlo rápidamente. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto en tanto la rubia llego a su lado.

-Debería pregúntate yo eso Silver. ¿Por qué saliste tan repentinamente?- pregunto muy seria y preocupada.

-Yo solo quería salir a caminar, estar rodeado de tantas parejas me desespera un poco.- se excusó astutamente Silver mientras miraba al otro lado de donde se encontraba la rubia.

-Si ese es el caso, te acompaño.- dijo muy feliz Yellow. Ella solo quería estar con él, y no se sentía muy cómoda estando entre tantas parejas ella sola. Si, estaban Esmerald y Diamond quienes también eran solteros, pero no era lo mismo. Silver se lo pensó un poco, pero al final termino aceptando que la rubia fuera con él. Era mejor a que ella estuviera sola con el campeón que fue la principal causa que él haya salido de la casa.

* * *

Empezaron a caminar sin algún rumbo fijo, adentrándose en una especie de bosque. Ambos concentrados en su plática.

-Parece que todos están felices- decía Yellow, le emocionaba el hecho de que sus amigos lograran hacer su vida. -Todos y cada uno tiene a alguien para compartir experiencias.-

-Inclusive Esmerald ya tiene una admiradora secreta.- agrego Silver.

-¿Enserio?- dijo muy feliz. -Jamás creí que alguien como él lograra conseguir a alguien jeje.- añadió una leve risa al pensar en su kouhai con alguien. -¿y Diamond? ¿Ha logrado encontrar a alguien?- pregunto muy curiosa; quería saber lo que el pelirrojo se enteró. En definitiva el juntarse con Blue le empezaba a hacer daño.

-Él más bien parece enamorado de la comida.- comento al recordar su historia respecto a las 50 bolas de arroz.

-Jajaja, no me sorprende. A final de cuentas es Diamond.- dijo al recordar todo lo glotón que era el comediante de Sinnoh.

Siguieron platicando un poco más hasta que empezó una lluvia en el lugar, se sorprendieron por lo sucedido ya que es muy raro que llueva en esa época. Buscaron refugio y encontraron una cueva un poco pequeña, pero lograron entrar perfectamente los dos.

-Es muy raro que llueva en esta época del año.- dijo Silver mientras se secaba un poco el pelo.

-Sí, pero... ¿Qué hacemos? Seguramente los demás se empezaran a preocupar por nosotros y saldrán en nuestra búsqueda y ellos también se mojaran.- decía Yellow mientras se deshacía su coleta del cabello para que la humedad no se guarde en su pelo. Silver ya estaba más tranquilo que la primera vez que vio a la rubia con el pelo suelto; la había visto así ya más de dos veces; así que empezó a agarrar costumbre de la situación. Aunque aún así, le encantaba cuando dejaba suelta su larga melena dorada.

-Tranquila Yellow, ¿traes tu pokégear?- pregunto para calmar a la rubia.

-Si- dijo mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Bueno, háblale a Blue para que sepa que estamos bien y que en tanto pare la lluvia iremos para allá.- dijo para que así todos estén tranquilos; como sus amigos en la casa de su "cuñado" como la rubia que se encontraba a su lado.

Tras escuchar el plan de Silver, empezó a marcarle a Blue; gracias a Arceus logro entrar la llamada. Y en tanto Yellow estuvo más tranquila, ambos chicos se dispusieron a sentarse a esperar que la lluvia parara.

* * *

Al poco tiempo, Silver empezó a notar que la rubia temblaba de frio. Era obvio, la chica salió de la casa sin alguna prenda que la cubriera del frio, solo con su ropa de siempre; la playera de manga larga negra sobre el vestido todo raro amarillo, su jean azul debajo y las botas moradas. No protegían mucho de un frio que siempre estaba presente en los días de invierno. Así que para que la rubia dejara tener frio, Silver se quitó su chaqueta sin que ella se diera cuenta y se la puso en los hombros de la curadora con frio.

-¿Eh? Silver…- dijo la rubia sorprendida por la acción del pelirrojo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rojo. Silver solo hizo un movimiento de mano en señal de que no se preocupara y regreso a su posición.

La rubia estaba sonrojada, nerviosa y feliz. Por qué el pelirrojo que no se preocupaba por nadie, y con esa acción que acababa de hacer, demostró que estaba preocupado por ella que estaba temblando por el frio, se le hizo muy tierno y gentil aquel acto. Aunque se puso nerviosa al ver a Silver sin su típica chaqueta de siempre. Le encantaba la imagen que tenía enfrente, Silver con una playera negra de manga corta que tenía las orillas blancas. Realmente no era algo que destacaba mucho, pero le parecía muy adorable.

Yellow podía detectar cierto aroma que salía de la chaqueta, era la esencia de Silver, su aroma al natural sin algún tipo de aroma artificial. Era Silver al 100%. Lo admitía, le encantaba aquel aroma, era un aroma tan dulce y ¿Seductor?

Yellow se estaba relajando mucho, ese ambiente era tan acogedor; sin pensarlo dos veces puso si cabeza en el hombro del dueño de la chaqueta que ella tenía puesta. El pelirrojo se sorprendió por la acción de la rubia y sobre todo porque la distancia de sus manos era realmente corta.

Espero un poco el chico disfrutando del silencio que se había formado (a excepción por el ruido de la lluvia que resonaba afuera) y cuando estaba seguro de que la rubia se había dormido ya que la chica se duerme impresionantemente rápido; con movimientos lentos para no despertar a la chica y aparte que sus nervios no lo dejaban moverse muy bien, de a poco fue acercando su mano a la de la curadora.

Con mucho cuidado y movimientos lentos y torpes, logro escabullir su mano entre la de la chica y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, a él le encantaba que sus manos estuvieran unidas; le hacía sentir un sentimiento muy agradable aparte de que el calor que transmitía su mano era muy agradable. En ese punto el sonrojo del chico era más que notable. En el interior del chico, se estaba cuestionando del por qué hizo aquella acción tan imprudente, si Yellow se diera cuenta de lo que hiso se podría enojar mucho con él y darse cuenta de los sentimientos que este tenía por ella.

Estuvo por retirar su mano para que la rubia no se percatara de su acción, cuando sintió un apretón en su mano, la chica no estaba dormida para desgracia de él, pero ella no quería que se soltaran, le agradaba aquel agarrón de manos.

El chico no entendía lo que pasaba, no entendía la acción de la rubia. Muchas ideas le venían a la cabeza, pero ninguna razón lógica lograba explicar aquella situación. Solo se le ocurría una idea, pero tenía que confirmarlo con sus propios ojos.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza trato de observar a la rubia, logro observar de reojo el rostro de la rubia que se ocultaba un poco por su flequillo. Logro apreciar el rostro sonrojado junto con una tierna sonrisa por parte de la rubia. Lo había confirmado, la chica estaba igual o más nerviosa que él. Cuando confirmo su teoría, sintió como una carga que quitaba de sus hombros, ya que según parecía, la chica iba a poder corresponder sus sentimientos.

Paso un tiempo, y los chicos seguían agarrados de la mano y seguían sonrojados. Él con movimientos un poco torpes empezó a acariciar con su dedo el pulgar de ella.

Yellow puso su mano que estaba libre sobre el brazo del chico para poder acomodarse mejor, pero lo que sintió la sorprendió mucho.

-¡Silver!- el mencionado creía que le iba a reclamar por algo –Estas helado.- termino diciendo mientras se apartaba un poco del chico para mirarlo a la cara.

-No te apures por eso Yellow.- Decía el chico mirando hacia afuera de la cueva, observando la lluvia caer para no perderse en sus bellos ojos color ámbar. Realmente si tenía un poco de frio y él estaba consiente que temblaba ligeramente, pero no toda la culpa era del frio, también era su mente y acciones nerviosas dada la cercanía de aquella chica preocupada.

-Pero aun así.- realizo un movimiento rápido, lo abrazo. –Al menos de-bes conservar un po-co de calor.- decía entre tartamudeos, era más que obvio que la chica actuaba por inercia, no pensaba en lo que hacía.

Ese abrazo era diferente al que habían experimentado anteriormente, ambos sentían un calor en sus cuerpos indescriptible. Los abrazos anteriores eran simples, con cariño pero sin mucha magia entre ellos, ese los llenaba a ambos, era tan cálido, tan reconfortante y hacia que el pulso de ambos corazones subiera.

* * *

**¡Ta-dah! He aqui el primer momento cursi entre estos dos. A mi me parecio bastante tierno y sin que ambos se salieran de sus papeles (o al menos eso espero :S)**

**¡NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA! Realmente me duele el que casi terminemos esto, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor para estos dos. Tal vez en un futuro vuelva a escribir de ellos, claro; no tan larga como esta y con mas experiencia e imaginacion x3**

**Ahora, denme ideas para mi proxima historia, se acepta de todo (aunque prefiero algun Crack w). Ultimamente mi cerebro esta seco de ideas . D:**

**Si les gusto, diganmelo en los reviews, siempre ayudan para conseguir un poco de inspiracion :D**

**Por el momento yo los dejo, esperando que sigan disfrutando de este pequeño Crack que me llego en la noche x3**

**Chau chau! n.n/**


	8. Celos, celos everywhere

**Hola holi woooola!**

**Hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado? Yo pues, me atrase demasiado con este capítulo, lo sé. Pero vale la pena, llegue a las 11 páginas, realmente me emocione al escribir y me gusto como quedo al final. Estoy muy conforme pese a las complicaciones que se presentaron ya que tanto Silver como Yellow me estaban quedando muy Ooc en la parte final y no me gusta cuando un personaje sale así; por lo que me atore en una parte y no lograba avanzar de ahí.**

**Aparte que también empecé a utilizar un pequeño programa llamado SAI de dónde puedo hacer dibujos. He empezado a utilizarlo y la llevo 4 dibujos que me gusta por el momento como sale y me quede** **enganchada en ese programa y abandone el capítulo por un tiempo. Pero valdrá la pena el tiempo que los abandone ya que tengo una idea para cuando lleguemos a la parte final darles una sorpresita final ;)**

**Hablando de eso, vi que hubo una personita que me pidió que aún no terminara el fic, que lo alargara un poco más (Por cierto, te mando un saludo enorme Jimena n.n) así que en lo que dibujaba y pensaba en cómo podía continuar esto se me ocurrieron varias ideas posibles que si me tardaría aun en escribirlas bien ya que solo tengo una ligera idea; ahora solo falta plasmarla bien y darle el toque tierno que le dan Silver y Yellow. **

**Por el momento creo que no tengo más que decir; así que disfruten este largo capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado n.n**

**PS: Pokémon obviamente no me pertenece, si fuera así ya muchas parejas estarían juntas x3**

* * *

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en silencio, un reconfortante silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Paro de llover y aunque ninguno de los dos quería moverse de donde estaban, alejarse de aquel momento tan acogedor que compartían. Pero sabían que debían de hacerlo, quedaron que en tanto parara la lluvia irían con los demás. No podían quedarles mal.

Yellow trato de devolverle la chaqueta a Silver, pero este se negó y le dijo a la rubia de que siguiera ocupándola. Ella al final termino aceptando la dichosa chaqueta mientras lo agarraba del brazo en el camino.

Llegaron al lugar sin ningún problema. En tanto entraron, todos los que estaban se les acercaron preguntando de como sintieron la tormenta y demás preguntas más. Muchos se sorprendieron por el hecho de que la rubia trajera consigo la chaqueta del pelirrojo, pero lo dejaron pasar nada más.

-Yellow.- Se escuchaba al fondo del lugar. Era el dichoso campeón quien se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde estaban los dos chicos que acababan de llegar.

-Red.- Dijeron los chicos al unísono.

Red se abrió paso rápidamente entre los demás Holders que estaban alrededor. Al quedar enfrente de los chicos que acababan de llegar. Ignoro despiadadamente a Silver y solo puso si atención a Yellow. Los demás chicos estaban al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía.

Claro, a excepción de Green quien estaba sentado en una silla aburrido y Blue quien estaba a su lado y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro ¿Qué estará planeando?

El chico poseedor de los ojos rojos, miró fijamente a la chica y seguido la abrazo fuertemente.

-Me preocupe mucho por ti.- Decía alegre el pelinegro. –Qué bueno que Silver te protegió de la lluvia.- Término diciendo mientras de a poco deshacía el abrazo. Tanto Silver como la rubia no estaban muy felices por la acción del pelinegro.

Yellow tenía una cara de "WTF" por el abrazo del campeón y su repentina preocupación por ella. Silver por otra parte, tenía un rostro de odio contra el chico, parecía que con la mirada estaba planeando su futura muerte. Los celos lo comían vivo; ya no soportaba más el ver a Red tan "cariñoso" con Yellow, y menos después de lo que sucedió en la cueva. Así que con un movimiento rápido, saco a Weavile y ataco al campeón distraído con Golpes furia; que si bien, no le provoco daño alguno, si lo mando lejos de donde estaba la rubia.

Red mientras se sobaba la parte afectada por el Pokémon del atacante –Silver ¿Qué te suce…?- No pudo terminar de reclamarle al menor. Pero en tanto vio sus ojos plateados llenos de ira; se le helo la sangre, realmente el pelirrojo tenía una mirada muy fría y perturbadora en esos momentos.

-Muy bien chicos.- Salió Blue para calmar un poco la situación tan tensa que se había formado por los dos chicos. –Ahora que ya están aquí Yellow y el dichoso cumpleañero, creo que es buena idea que empecemos oficialmente con la fiesta.- Todos asintieron a la propuesta de Blue. No querían ver una batalla entre Red y Silver… No aun…

Todos se sentaron en una larga mesa que bastaba para los 15 Holders con una extravagante y deliciosa comida preparada por los cocineros de Platinum.

Todos comían y la pasaban muy tranquilamente. Conviviendo entre sí sin ningún problema. Claro, cada vez que chocaban las miradas del poseedor de los ojos plateados y el de ojos rojos como el fuego. Casi nadie notaba esa pelea de miradas, pero aun así se sentía la tensión entre ellos dos.

-Bien chicos. Me parece que hay que animar un poco la fiesta- Dijo el dichoso oji-dorados mientras se levantaba de su lugar para que todos le prestaran atención. –Así que traje aquí *empezando a levantar una botella verde* algo que podría…- Parece que no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería ya que recibió una mega-patada por parte de todos los chicos presentes.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Respondió Green con cierta vena saliéndole de la frente.

-No gracias Gold-Senpai.- Añadió Ruby.

-¡No quiero que se repita lo de mi cumpleaños!- Dijo Pearl furioso mientras recordaba que por culpa de su "querido" senpai las cosas se complicaron para todos.

Entre esas cosas y muchas más le reclamaron los chicos quienes de apoco recordaron como despertaron de aquella noche tan desastrosa.

Unos tirados en cualquier parte de la casa del comediante en HojaVerde. Otros tirados en los arbustos alrededor del pueblo incluso otros terminaron más lejos de aquel pueblo…

Sin duda, muchos no podrán volver a pisar Sinnoh con dignidad.

Después de que los chicos le dieran una paliza a Gold, Blue le quito la botella y la guardo en un lugar seguro para que Gold no se le ocurra hacer alguna de sus estupideces… Al menos no para ese día.

Después de aquella placida cena, un casi asesinato hacia el Holder pervertido de Johto y unos cuantos actos de los dobles comediantes de Sinnoh. Comenzaron con un pequeño intercambio que organizaron Crys y Blue. Cada quien tenía un pequeño regalo preparado para alguien. Pero nadie sabía de quien iban a recibir regalo.

Comenzó Black, quien le dio una pequeña caja azul a Sapphire; grata la sorpresa de la chica al saber que ella fue la primera en obtener regalo. Después Sapphire le dio una pequeña bolsa verde a su senpai Green.  
Green - Platinum.  
Platinum - Gold.  
Gold - Esmerald.  
Esmerald - White.  
White - Blue.  
Blue - Ruby.  
Ruby - Yellow.  
Yellow - Pearl.  
Pearl - Silver.  
Silver - Diamond.  
Diamond - Crystal.  
Crystal - Red.  
Red - Black.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que recibieron y de quien lo recibieron sobretodo. Todos los objetos eran pequeños, sin mucho detalle ya que muchos de ellos (a excepción de Platinum) no tenían mucho dinero a su disposición, por lo que solo consiguieron unos detalles pequeños, baratos pero con sentimiento... Pero sin duda iban a dejar marca en el corazón de quien lo recibiera y este iba a terminar feliz por esto.

Termino el intercambio y ahora Blue mágicamente saco de quien sabe dónde un Karaoke, donde de a poco estaba obligando a todos a que cantaran. Silver antes de que fuera una víctima más de su hermana salió a una pequeña barda que tenía su cuñado y así podía tomar un rato a solas de todo el desastre que formaban los demás Holders y poder pensar tranquilamente.

¿Por qué ataco al campeón tan repentinamente? Debe admitir que desde hace mucho tiempo quería darle una paliza… Pero no así. No enfrente de sus compañeros y sobretodo de la chica de la cual se estaba apoderando de sus pensamientos.

-¿Silver?- dijo una fina voz detrás de él. Una dulce, tierna y fina voz. -¿Todo en orden?- pregunto aquella rubia mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. Silver solo hizo un leve movimiento en afirmación para que no se preocupara; su mente estaba en total desorden todo por culpa de un pelinegro. -¿Puedo acompañarte?- pregunto ya que no quería que el chico estuviera solo.

-¿Realmente quieres acompañarme? ¿O también quieres huir de ser otra víctima de Blue?- pregunto el pelirrojo para inmediatamente escuchar una dulce y suave risa por parte de la chica.

-Ambas cosas.- respondió ante la suposición de Silver que fue correcta y se posiciono alado del pelirrojo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron un buen tiempo sin decir nada. Solo observando el ambiente que se había formado en pueblo Paleta. Llego un momento en el que Silver fijo su mirada en Yellow sin que ella se diera cuenta ya que ella había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar la cálida brisa que estaba corriendo.

La observo, vio cómo su pequeño flequillo se movía al compás con el viento, al igual que su largo pelo sostenido por una simple coleta. Parecía que bailaba su cabello junto al viento que estaba corriendo. Silver nunca se había fijado, pero Yellow realmente es hermosa; tiene un rostro tan dulce, tierno e inocente que junto a sus brillantes ojos ámbar y su siempre sonrisa brillante, la volvían una chica muy hermosa. Su cuerpo, aunque fuera pequeño para su edad y no estuviera desarrollado como el de las demás chicas. Sin embargo eso se le parecía que la hacía ver más adorable y tierna de lo que ya es. Simplemente le encantaba verla.

De inmediato en pensar en todas esas cosas, sintió un intenso calor en sus mejillas. Adoraba el pensar en Yellow, adoraba verla, adoraba el poder apreciar su hermosura, adoraba su sonrisa, adoraba sus ojos, adoraba su largo y brillante cabello. Pero sobretodo, adoraba que ella se la pasara alado de él.

Recordó como el campeón la abrazo simulando que nada había pasado entre ellos dos; olvidando por completo aquel rechazo hacia la pequeña rubia meses atrás. Sabía que el chico era distraído; ¡pero eso es exceder los límites! Tenía un mal presentimiento con aquel acto que realizo el chico dueño de los ojos rojos como el fuego. Le hervía la sangre de tan solo pensar al campeón alado de Yellow. No iba a permitir que ese chico despistado volviera a hacerle daño y que su sonrisa que tanto amaba se borrara.

-Creo que hay veces donde se pasan un poquito con Gold- dijo Yellow para terminar aquel silencio que se formó entre los dos. Claro, el ruido de todo el desastre que se había formado a causa de sus compañeros estaba atrás de ellos, pero se podía ignorar sin problemas.

-Tal vez- respondió rápidamente tras haber sido sacado de sus pensamientos homicidas contra cierto mayor. –Pero debes admitir que hay veces donde realmente se lo merece.- añado para escuchar una ligera risa de su mayor.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Como cuando manoseo a Blue.- Tras eso vio como Silver alzaba el puño en señal de querer matar a su mejor amigo por tocar a su hermana. –O cuando los emborracho en Sinnoh.- Añadió para ver como Silver se enrojecía un poco y ponía su mano en su rostro al recordar la vergüenza que paso por culpa del criador. –Jeje, ¿tan mal la pasaste?- pregunto curiosa.

-Por favor Yellow, no quiero hablar al respecto.-respondido mientras giraba su rostro hacia el otro lado de donde estaba la rubia curiosa. Ella al ver la reacción del menor le pareció muy tierna y divertida. No pudo evitar sacar unas pequeñas risitas.

*Toc Toc* Se escuchó desde atrás provocando que los dos chicos giraran su vista para ver quién era el creador de aquel sonido.

-Senpais, ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?- Pregunto Platinum quien al darse cuenta de que esos dos estaban afuera, le dio curiosidad de que pasaba y fue por ellos.

-Oh, Platinum. No te apures, ya vamos.- Respondio Yellow y seguido Platinum volvió a entrar para ver lo que hacían sus compañeros.

-Creo que al final no nos salvaremos de Blue.- dijo Silver un poco molesto.

-Casi siempre es un imposible el huir de ella.- añadió antes de empezar su camino a una vergüenza segura.

Ya dentro del hogar y viendo como sus compañeros se divertían por la vergüenza ajena. Mientras estaban distraídos viendo la desgracia que les toco a Diamond y Pearl hacer, no se percataron que un chico se les acerco.

-Yellow, quiero comentarte algo.- dijo Red llamando la atención de la mencionada y de Silver, aunque este pretendió no haber escuchado y seguía con la vista en los pobres chicos de Sinnoh. Quería estar al pendiente de lo que Red le decía a Yellow.

-Amh, claro Red. ¿Qué paso?-

-¿Podríamos ir a otro sitio?- termino por preguntar el avergonzado campeón. Yellow acepto sin ninguna duda y los dos chicos se alejaron de donde estaban sus compañeros. Lástima para Silver, ya no sabrá que sucede y no puede ir a espiarlos… A menos que…

Luego de un tiempo, regreso Yellow. Sin una expresión que de detalle a que sucedió con Red n su rostro, sin mencionar ni una palabra a Silver. Nada. El pelirrojo moría de ganas de preguntarle lo más rápido el preguntarle a la chica que es lo que sucedió con Red. Pero sabía que ese no era el momento y mucho menos el lugar para ello.

Paso un largo tiempo. La tortura de Blue había pasado; aunque para mala suerte de todos, Blue grabo a cada uno de su momento de vergüenza obligada.

Cayó la noche; eran alrededor de las 10:00 de aquella noche que parecía jamás terminar. Todas las parejas estaban juntas mientras hicieron empezaron a jugar "la botella" para entretenerse un poco. Mientras que Red y Esmerald jugaban en la consola de videojuegos de Green; Silver y Diamond hablaban muy felices entre ambos su programa favorito; ProTeam Omega. Y Yellow se balbuceaba un par de cosas a ella misma y daba vueltas en la barda donde anteriormente estaba von Silver.

Paso un tiempo y Red llego donde estaban los fanáticos del "programa para niños" (según Blue, Green, Gold, Esmerald y Pearl).

-Oigan, lamento molestarlos en su importante platica; pero ¿quiero saber si ustedes quisieran jugar con nosotros? Tanto derrotar a Esmerald me empieza a aburrir- comento alegre Red esperando tener algún rival más digno.

-¡Hey! Soy un oponente bastante respetable. Solo que hace mucho que no juego, así que perdí la práctica.- trato de defenderse Esmerald.

-Yo paso Red. Ahorita no me apetece jugar- comento Silver mientras hizo un leve movimiento con la mano.

-Waaa, a mí me encantaría jugar contra Red-senpai.- dijo muy animado el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de su lugar. Los tres chicos empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaba la consola de juegos. -Eh, ¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros Silver-san?- **_(N.A. Suena hermoso "Silver-san" *Grito fangirl*)_** pregunto un poco preocupado a su compañero pelirrojo quien se iba a quedar solo.

-No te apures Diamond; tu ve a jugar.- tras escuchar eso el mencionado retomo el camino que había dejado hacia la consola.

Silver se relajó y pensó un poco con respecto de que habría sucedido con Red y Yellow. Realmente ese tema le molestaba un poco.

-Silver.- hablando de la reina de roma, la chica le hablo desde atrás donde él se encontraba sentado. -¿Puedes acompañarme?- pregunto la chica esperando que el pelirrojo aceptara ir con ella; por lo cual obviamente sucedió.

Salieron otra vez a esa pequeña barda donde se encontraban anteriormente. Ambos se sentaron en una pequeña banca había.

-Bien Yellow ¿para qué me querías traer?- pregunto Silver esperando lo peor debido al nerviosismo de la rubia.

-Pues, veras... Yo...- la chica le costaba formar una frase coherente. Sus nervios se apoderaban de ella.

-*suspiro* ¿Es respecto a Red?- siempre le encanta interrumpirla.

-¿Eh? ¿De dónde sacas eso?- pregunto muy confundida la chica.

-Pues; de hace rato que platicaron ustedes dos.- era el momento, saber qué es lo que había sucedido y que su cabeza deje de dar vueltas al asunto. -¿de que estuvieron platicando?- eso era algo de lo cual no estaba acostumbrado de hacer. Pero dada la situación, era necesario.

-De nada importante. Simplemente me dijo que le gustaba y si quería ser su novia.- comento sin que alguna reacción aparente se presentara en su rostro. Por otro lado, Silver estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué le respondiste?- pregunto aun sabiendo que se arriesgaba a salir lastimado por la pregunta. Decidió arriesgarse a enterarse por las malas si había perdido a la chica de sus sueños.

-Le dije que no.- respondió tranquila Yellow. Ok, eso tranquilizaba a Silver, aunque aún lo dejaba con unas dudas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto con un poco de sorpresa, él creía que ella seguía enamorada de Red.

-simplemente desde lo que paso en enero de que me rechazo; perdí todo mi cariño por él.- al escuchar eso dejaba más tranquilo a Silver. -y que a-a mí me gu-gusta al-alguien mas.- agrego Yellow mientras el nerviosismo y sonrojo se apoderaban otra vez de ella. Eso quedo peor para Silver, ¿quién será ese alguien?

-Emh, bueno Yellow. No me trajiste acá para hablar de Red. ¿Dime de que querías hablarme?- la mejor solución de todas, cambiar el tema mientras fijas la mirada en otro lado.

-¡ah sí! Silver, yo... Yo quería *saca una caja mediana gris con listón rojo* yo que-quería darte esto- comento mientras ponía la caja que acabo de sacar en su regazo. El sonrojo aun estaba presente muy leve en su rostro. Silver estaba más que sorprendido, ¿algo para él? Extendió las manos para recibir el regalo de la chica. -Feliz cumpleaños Silver- termino diciendo mientras le regalaba aparte una de sus hermosas sonrisas que siempre adornaban el rostro de la chica.

Silver no sabía que decir. Simplemente estaba más que sorprendido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. No muchos de sus compañeros lo felicitaron adecuadamente. Solo recibió un abrazo y una felicitación por parte de Blue, Crystal y Gold (quien se acordó luego de ver a su novia felicitando a su mejor amigo). No muchos se acordaban de su cumpleaños, esa es una desventaja de cumplir en un día tan importante como lo es la navidad. Pero Yellow no solo se había acordado, si no que también procuro tener un regalo para el pelirrojo.

Silver, aun sin saber que decir, empezó a desenvolver el regalo que acababa de recibir apreciando cada detalle en el cual la chica había tenido mucho cuidado.

Al sacar el objeto de la caja, aprecio que era una bufanda larga color gris que en las orillas tenia color rojo y en una estaba bordado en letra cursiva y también de color rojo "Silver". El chico estaba más que sorprendido y feliz. Le fue inevitable el dejar escapar una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta? La hice yo misma- pregunto la chica al ver la reacción que tuvo su amigo.

-Me encanta.- dijo inconscientemente. Realmente estaba más que feliz el chico al ver semejante objeto que acababa de recibir. Sin dudarlo se la comenzó a poner; para mala sorpresa de la chica quien observo que se emocionó demasiado al tejer y le quedo demasiado larga.

-Ay no. Me quedo muy larga.- decía un poco desanimada. Silver agarro el extremo que había quedado demasiado largo y con un movimiento rápido envolvió el cuello de la chica también, quedando los dos envueltos en la bufanda y a una distancia demasiado corta. Haciendo que el rostro de ambos chicos se enrojeciera al instante.

-eso siempre se puede solucionar.- agrego Silver mientras miraba a otra dirección para no quedarse perdido en los ojos ámbar de la chica que tenía a escasos centímetros.

-Ohh... Si-Silver.- pobre Yellow, no sabía que decir. Estaba más que sorprendida por tal acción del chico.

Silencio incomodo se provocó entre los dos; ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro; no lo negaban. Aunque aún así no dejaba de provocar de que sus corazones estén por explotar y los rostros más rojos que un tomate, pero por un breve momento eran felices.

-Amh, Yellow. Tengo a-algo que decirte- rompió aquella tención Silver; con su mente aun llena de dudas, miedos y demás, ha tomado una decisión para esa noche. Ha decidió por fin después de mucho decirle a Yellow lo que sentía por ella. Ahora solo queda que Arceus le de las palabras adecuadas para no arruinar el momento.

-¿Qué p-pasa Silver?- respondió Yellow levantando su mirada esperando poder ver a los ojos al pelirrojo; pero eso fue imposible ya que el chico tenía sus ojos plateados fijos hacia otro lugar. Él no sabía ahora que decir, miles de ideas le venían a la cabeza, pero ninguna de ellas lo convencía de empezar a hablar.

Una grandiosa idea llego a él; si no podía decir ni una palabra, iba a demostrarlo, así las palabras que tengan que salir saldrán desde el fondo de su corazón. Volteo a verla a los ojos, esa mirada plateada llena de cariño choco con la mirada ámbar confundida para luego el dueño de los ojos plateados abrazara con cariño a la chica.

-Yellow, t-tu me gus-gustas.- termino diciendo el chico casi gritando pero no demasiado como para que los de adentro lo escucharan, o eso creía él.

La chica se quedó congelada por aquella repentina confesión, no se podía mover, no podía hablar y a duras penas podía pensar. Era feliz, era MÁS que feliz al escuchar aquello.

A Yellow le gustaba Silver, no lo podía ocultar más. Desde hace unos meses empezó a verlo como algo más que un amigo; le empezó a tener mucho cariño por el simple hecho de que él siempre estuvo con ella, nunca la dejo sola y siempre estaba atento a lo que sucedía con Yellow, como estaba y si estaba feliz cuando estaban juntos. Debía aceptarlo, le encantaba que fuera tan caballeroso con ella; debía aceptar que también noto que Silver era un poco tímido en ciertas ocasiones. Pero eso solo ocasionaba que a Yellow le diera más ternura y quisiera más al pelirrojo.

Quería decirle que le correspondía con los sentimientos; que él también le gustaba. Pero simplemente no lograban salir de su garganta, su mente estaba nublada que incluso pensó en tirarse encima de Silver y besarlo de una manera tan pasional que parecería que todo lo que Gold ha hecho con Crystal fuera juego de niños. Pero el tan solo pensar en aquello la enrojecía demasiado. Era algo que ella jamás lograría hacer. Esta fuera de sus principios; aunque no niega que si le gustaría hacerlo.

Lo más prudente que se le ocurrió hacer fue corresponder a aquel fuerte abrazo; quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible. Lo quería y sabía que ahora iba a poder estar a su lado como algo más.

-T-T-Tu ta-tam-bien m-m-me gus-gustas Si-Silver.- Logro decir la chica por fin, su corazón hablo todos los sentimientos que guardaba por el pelirrojo en un suave susurro que logro percibir el pelirrojo. Al escuchar aquel tartamudeo le pareció música para sus oidos.

Hubieran podido seguir asi toda la noche, a no ser que escucharon unos aplausos que provenían de la entrada al lugar.

-Muy bien Yellow.- Dijo calmada y con una enorme sonrisa la castaña con ojos azules.

-Así se hace Silver.- Felicito muy animado el pelinegro dueño de ojos dorados.

Parece que no estuvieron solos, ya que un par de metiches se metieron a mitad de la plática. Los chicos al darse cuenta de que los habían observado todo el tiempo, se separaron de inmediato (Y si, Yellow se quitó de alguna forma muy extraña la bufanda) y tenían el rostro más rojo que la llama del Charizard de Green.

-Jojojo, no tienen por qué hacer eso; de todas maneras, supongo que después de esa confesión los dos van a empezar a ser novios; jojojo.- Añadió muy animada y con su sonrisa pícara de siempre mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Yellow.

-B-Blue, en primer lugar no deberías estar espiando a las personas; y-y en segundo… Eh, omh, y-yo.- Empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido al pensar en esa situación de ella con Silver.

-He-Hermana.- Fue lo único que logro decir el rojo Silver.

-¡Muy bien Silver! ¡Lograste tu objetivo de estar con Yellow!- decía el ojidorado mientras se abalanzaba contra el mencionado.

-¡Ya cállate Gold!- Respondió Silver muy enojado mientras golpeaba al mencionado; obviamente el chico no iba a quedarse calmado por eso así que entre los dos Holders de Johto empezaron a pelear pareciendo olvidando todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

Luego de un rato donde los chicos se peleaban como era de costumbre, Blue se llevó a Gold casi a rastras para que dejara su absurda pelea con Silver y la "nueva pareja" según ella terminara en su rato cursi.

-Ese Gold es un odioso.- decía irritado por lo que hizo si amigo.

-Jajaja, pero ustedes dos se llevan bien; y es divertido verlos pelear.- Agrego su acompañante rubia.

Se quedaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir después de la incómoda suposición que dio la castaña mayor, ellos querían; pero no sabían cómo empezar. Querían que el otro empezara la plática.

Luego de un rato y de manera mágica de que lo lograran, Silver y Yellow ya eran novios. Aunque no hubo gran diferencia entre ellos a como estaban antes.

Al entrar, Blue seguida por Gold y Ruby para investigar un poco de lo que sucedió. Claro que al saber de su nueva relación no tardó mucho en que Blue gritara a los 4 vientos de aquella nueva relación. Lo cual llamo la atención de todos los demás (incluyendo a los tres chicos que se peleaban virtualmente) y ahora el pelirrojo y la rubia sean la atención de todos.

-Blue-san tenía razón. Hacer que mi Popo creara la tormenta iba a ayudarles mucho.- comento Ruby con una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que hizo con tu Pokémon.

-Espera, ¿tu creaste esa tormenta anteriormente?- pregunto Silver al coordinador.

-Claro Silver-san, quería ayudarles a ti y Yellow-san.- dijo con un enorme brillo en sus ojos. -Además que ustedes dos son muy lentos en ese tema; junto a Blue-san decidimos un plan para echarles una pequeña mano.- añadió finalmente.

-¡Blue! ¿Tu planeaste todo para eso?- dijo un poquito enojada la rubia ya que su amiga comento su secreto ya no tan secreto con Ruby, y tal vez incluso con alguien más.

-¡Oh vamos! No me odies Yellow, finalmente todo salió bien ¿no?- le guiño el ojo Blue para tranquilizar a su tímida amiga tomate; Yellow no reclamo nada ya que al final todo salió bien. Y ya no había nada que ocultar a partir de ahora.

-Entonces, realmente te gusta Silver.- comento Red casi saliendo de la nada.

-¡Oh! Red, yo… Lo-lo siento por no haberte podido corresponder; pe…- Quería disculparse pero el chico la interrumpió.

-No tienes por qué disculparte Yellow; yo lo sabía todo este tiempo.- ¿Lo sabía Red? ¿Y aun así se le confeso a Yellow? La pobre chica ya no entendía nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo sabias?- agrego la chica.

-Sip. Blue me lo comento; me dijo que ustedes dos se gustaban, pero que eran un poooco lee…- quería continuar el chico, pero una castaña se le lanzo encima tratando de callar al chico despistado que hablaba de más.

-¡Cállate Red!-ataco Blue para que no dijera de más.

-Hermanaaa.- Parece que si estaba muy enojado Silver por el plan maquiavélico que tuvo Blue, ya que gracias a eso se estaba comiendo por dentro en varias ocasiones.

-Jejeje, y bien Silvy ¿te gusto tu regalo? ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- comento mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hermanito, seguramente esa no era su intención pero fue una buena excusa.

Luego de ese pequeño "drama" que ocasiono Blue, las chicas secuestraron a Yellow para preguntarle todo con respecto a Silver, como le empezó a gustar, como fue su confesión y todo. Mientras que los chicos se raptaron a Silver y lo empezaron a molestar. **_(N.A: Típica diferencia entre hombres y mujeres)_**

Mientras las chicas seguían muy entretenidas y enternecidas de como Yellow se sonrojaba y le daba pena el contar todo lo que había sucedido con Silver. Con los chicos termino el bullying contra el pelirrojo y empezaron un torneo en la consola de Green.

-Oye Red.- hablo Silver al pelirrojo.

-Hum, ¿Qué sucede Silver?-

-Bueno, yo quería pedirte una disculpa por el ataque con mi Weavile que te di. Yo; emh…- trato de disculparse; ahora que sabía que todo lo que hizo Red fue por el plan de Blue y no porque él sintiera algo más por Yellow.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte de eso; lo entiendo y en tanto acepte formar parte de esto acepte todos los golpes que hubiera podido recibir por ti; por suerte solo fue uno.- Decía con su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre. Realmente no le importaba aquel ataque de Weavile. –Además, eso es normal cuando uno está celoso.- añadió antes de retirarse a ver como Gold, Esmerald, Pearl y Black peleaban en el juego.

Silver por su parte se quedó estático, ¿celos? Esa sin duda es una palabra nueva para él. Aunque, debía aceptar que se había enojado mucho cuando el campeón estuvo tan cerca de Yellow, quería (y más bien lo hizo) golpear con todas sus fuerzas al chico para que se alejara lo mayor posible de Yellow.

Pero ya no se tenía que preocupar más por eso, ya que a partir de ese día; Yellow estaría con él, porque ahora ella es su novia.

* * *

**"A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto" por qué dejar en favoritos sin dejar review es como han dicho otras autoras "Manoséame una teta y salir corriendo"**

**No sé de donde se me ocurrió eso.-. Tal vez de que el otro día platicando con otros autores salió esto en el tema; pero eso es otro tema xD**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cursi? ¿No cursi? ¿Maricen? ¿Chocolate? xD A mí me gustó mucho ya que conservo la timidez de ambos chicos y aun así se logró que estuvieran juntos :D**

**¿Silver celoso? ¡Nooooo como creees! *Sarcasmo* ¡Si no se le notan los celos con esta Blue! xDDDDD**

**Ok dejando eso de lado, díganme ¿les gusto? ¿Logre poner bien a Silver y Yellow enamorados sin que se vea tan raro? OwO**

**Lo que puse respecto a que Yellow se quería tirar a Silver, lo puse porque un día platicando con Karim (no sé cómo sales en FF) empezamos a platicar de que si pusiéramos a esos dos en una situación M, Yellow sería la que insinuara todo eso; así que simplemente me imagine a Yellow tirándose encima a Silver y me dije "¿Por qué no ponerlo?" y lo puse xDDD**

**Yo por el momento me retiro, esperando que el próximo episodio salga más rápido de lo que salió este. Y si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o queja; no duden en dejármela en los review; créanme que sus review me dan inspiración para seguir escribiendo y me suben el ánimo :D**

**Por el momento me retiro, esperando que a todos les vaya bien y nos vemos próximamente.**

**¡Chau chau! n.n/**


End file.
